Gammy's Collection of OneShot Stories
by TheUltimateGambit91
Summary: A collection of various Romy One-Shots. Anything and everything Romy and some added couples and mini-stories. Rate M for SOME short stories. Ratings will be included when needed.
1. Intro

_**Gammy's Collection of One-Shots **_

_**Hello everyone! Okay basically over the years I've been on this site I've written down loads of one-shot ideas and put them into a file on my PC. Some I've written, other's I've forgotten about. A while ago someone IM-ed me about a new one-shot idea for a Romy fic so I thought I'd put a collection of them together.**_

_**Any plot ideas are welcome! Just keep in mind I can't and won't do every idea that's flung my way. **_

_**-UltimateGammy91 **_


	2. Good Vibrations

_**Good Vibrations**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men; they're property of the Marvel comic company.**_

_**Rated M**__** for sexual references and minor sex scene.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Rogue heaved a relieved sigh as she stepped into the comfort of her own room. She felt like a packed horse hording all these gift bags on her arms. Making it up the institute's stairway was like marching up a mountain with nothing but sand in your back-pack. In her case, the sand was replaced with countless bridal shower gifts. She hadn't expected it, to say the _least_. She had been on her way out to put the finishing touches on the wedding preparations when Ororo cornered her and offered to come along and pick up the bridesmaids' dresses she had promised to pick up. She had not suspected Ororo to be one of the main conspirators of the _Suicidal Bridal Shower Planners._ Rogue had to give the X-women of the household credit for their stealth and careful planning _behind her back_. She wasn't usually the one blissfully unaware of group secrets. Not with a boyfriend-_fiancée _who had an ear out every waking (and sleeping) moment and managed to get every 'in' on _any_ secret in the mansion. What's more, with Jean, Kitty, Ororo _and_ the younger troop of X-Girls practically manhandling the Wedding preparations anyway, she wouldn't have imagined they'd have the time to put together a Bridal Shower. Not a week before the Wedding. Nevertheless, it had been a nice surprise…for the first five minutes.

The next three hours had been torturous and downright red-face humiliating. The entire living room had been _infected_ with bridal-style decorations. _White_ balloons, white streamers, white plates (not that that could really be helped), white cake, white tea- it was just a bleached landscape of _white_. One would go dizzy from the white glare if they stared too long. It had come to no surprise to Rogue to discover that the culprit behind the white was the _happily-married-of-two-years _Jean Grey-Summers. Though Rogue was sure her friend had meant well, she hadn't expected her to mean well and go _over-board_ to the point of purposely blinding them. Rogue had been thankful that Jean hadn't insisted that the guests invest in _white_ as an essential for the bridal gifts. Otherwise she was sure to ditch her _six-thousand-dollar_ _white wedding dress _and done a black one by the time the wedding day came around. However, as the party progressed, it became more apparent that Jean had been the _merciful one. _Tabitha, Kitty, Amara and some of the others had proved to be _much worse._ The horror could be described under three words;

_Bridal Shower Gifts_

Rogue had wanted to burry herself under all the_ white_ in the room and stay there until it was all over. Better yet, suffocate and not have to surface at all. But of course Kitty had practically forced her to sit on the single-couch seat, _surrounded _by the mountain of gifts and the troop of excitable gift-givers. Rogue had never blushed so hard in all her life and she was marrying _Remy LeBeau,_ the man that _insisted_ on making her cheeks flush pint at any and every opportunity (whether it made her angry or embarrassed or happy). Amara had been the first to hand over her gift-of-doom and surprisingly, it hadn't been that bad compared to the other gifts, to put it mildly. The _Princess_ of the group had given her a twelve-month subscription to _Cosmo, _which was nice but she _also_ handed her a book titled _'The best tips for in (and out) of the bedroom_._'_ Amara joked teasingly about not really needing it since Remy was so _obviously_ capable of attending to _'her needs'_ without any help_. _Tabitha had declared that _'Not all bucks can stay in the saddle!' _causing an uproar of laughter and gossiping to pass about the room. Rogue had wanted to strangle someone but the chance was obliterated as more gifts were put (forced) into her lap.

Kitty had grinned like a Cheshire cat and giggled girlishly before handing her a pinstriped-pink-and-white gift box. Rogue had been eying it sceptically since the Valley-Girl had picked it up from the gift pile. No matter how long Rogue had known the girl or how close they had become since high school, Rogue feared Kitty's shopping problems like a farmer did a plague of lotuses. She had tried not to make a face as she took off the box lid. A bright shock-pink and black lingerie set stared back at her with nylon stockings and garters, and a corset that would probably kill her in the process of putting-on. A little teddy bear held a plush-pink heart between its paws from its place on the top of the set, like a cherry on a cake. Rogue had tried to keep a pink-free face when she thanked her but inside she was already planning on how she was going to try and find the recept and return the gift while she still could. She may not be a Goth anymore, but old habits died hard; including wearing such a foully bright _pink_.

After a few more gifts, it was Jean's turn to hand hers over. Of course, the _perfect_ Mrs. Summers had been much more church-girl-conservative than any of the others and for once, Rogue had appreciated it. From inside a white gift bag and from a thicket of silver tissue-paper, a neatly folded and wrapped in black ribbon set of three night-gowns made of _real _silk were pulled out. Each was complete with white and black lace trims around the straps and necklines. They were classy-sexy instead of slutty-sexy like most of the lingerie pieces that _Psylocke _and _Emma Frost_ had offered in their gift bags. Rogue had smiled genuinely for the first time since entering the room when she hugged and thanked Jean for the gift. Jean had given the perfect smile as she telepathically replied.

'_I knew you would prefer something simple and classy. But I'm afraid you might not get the same courtesy from the others. I took a peek.'_

Rogue had grimaced inwardly but thanked her for the heads up. It was strange to realise that her old high school not-quite-rival was suddenly the only one that seemed to know her tastes better than her _older_ friends. However, Jean was not the only one to give her a more _subtle _gift. Ororo had been kind, _oh so very kind, _when she handed her a gift box of _vanilla and lavender_ scented bath and moisturiser lotions. After Ororo came a few_ not-so-unsuspected_ gag gifts from Jubilee, Tabitha and Rahne which included some edible panties, a blow-up man-toy and a couple of pink strawberry flavoured condoms. All of which, Rogue would be burning after the party since she refused to give Remy_ any_ ideas or initiative in _that _direction. However, the worse was yet to come. Tabitha was the last in line to hand over her gift and boy had she timed it well. She had smiled ever so impishly before handing her a bright pink, thin box that was _decoratively_ accented with an over-sized black gift bow. Tabitha had made sure to give an _oh-so-suggestive_ tone of voice as she spoke.

"_This_ is for a few years down the track. You know, when that Cajun of yours may not be able to_ deliver the goods _as well as he does now."

After the initial shock that left her white-faced, the blood had rushed to her face like electricity lighting a neon light that said '_MOST AWKWARD MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE TIMES A MILLION!'_ Rogue didn't have to be a genius or bother to open the box to know what was inside. However, the girls in the room _did_. The box was ripped from her hands and the _object in question _pulled out only to be dangled in front of her face in mocking tease. Most of the girls wore impish, knowing smiles as they '_ooohed_' and giggled like silly teenage girls (which was true in some cases). Rogue let out a grimace-sigh at the memory as her cheeks turned pink once more.

"_What ah'd give not t' have lived that in the first place…"_

Rogue brushed off the memory as she closed the door to her room behind her. The bags slipped ungraciously from her arms to land beside her side of the bed before she flopped herself down on the black sheets. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes for a moment. She and Remy were getting married in a week. _A week!_ She had spent three months planning their wedding- no, that wasn't right, _Kitty, Ororo and Jean_ had spent three months planning _her_ wedding. While they made the actual preparations, most of the decisions were run though her and, occasionally, Remy if it included him. Overall, Rogue had wanted a small wedding with a couple of friends and both Remy and Rogue's respective families. In the long run, Kitty had either completely misheard that or otherwise pretended not to know that until it was too late and all the invitations had been sent out. Three hundred people would be at the wedding. Most of which, Rogue didn't even know because Kitty had taken the liberty of inviting practically _all_ of Remy's close and extended family. She was fine with it, _now_, but she hadn't been initially. Jean had been merciful in handling the decorations. She listened to Rogue's insistence that they have white lilies in the bouquets, black in the bridesmaids' dresses and the wedding in the institute grounds. She had been surprised that Kitty hadn't got her claws on those simple requests and blown them out of proportion. Thankfully, she had Ororo and Jean on her side. Now all that needed to be done was actually _have _the wedding. Rogue raked her hands down her face with an exhausted sigh. No matter how _ready_ she was to be married, it didn't stop the fact that she was exhausted from it all. With a last sigh, Rogue pulled herself to her feet and made her way towards the pile of gifts. She unwrapped them, put the gift bags in the closet and disposed of all the strawberry flavoured condoms, edible panties and the like in the bin. _Then_ came the mother of all embarrassing bridal gifts; the vibrator. Rogue picked up the dreaded object and eyed it with scepticism. A snort of disbelief escaped her as she placed it down on the bedside table. After packing away the dreaded pink lingerie set into the depths of her closet, Rogue turned to the bathroom with an exhausted yawn. She had the soul intention of taking a long, luxurious bath including vanilla candles and the new lotions Ororo had given her. However, she was barely tugging off her shirt when the door slipped open.

She felt a pair of familiar, warm hands wrap around her bare waist and a stubble-coated chin graze against her shoulder. The smell of cinnamon and other spices engulfed her senses before she felt a pair of lips brush seductively over her neck. She let out a soft chuckle as she spoke.

"Ya need t' shave Rems."

She could feel his chuckle against the crook of her neck as the tip of his nose tickled her flesh. His hands didn't leave her waist nor did his stubble-clad chin leave her neck as he replied.

"Remy was t'inkin' o' growin' a beared."

His fiancée's response was to snort disbelievingly before replying.

"Can't that wait until _after_ we're married?"

Remy gave a mock-pout before replying pitifully.

"Y' don't t'ink Remy could look good wit' a beard?"

"Not at a wedding."

"_Mais_, it's _our wedding._ _We _can do what we want, _non_?"

"Do ya really think you're gonna win this conversation?"

He paused before shrugging and continuing to kiss her neck.

"_Non_. How was de bridal shower?"

Rogue shrugged despite wanting to say _a little more_ than that. "Okay ah guess. Ah'm never gettin' married again if that's what ah have t' go through."

Remy looked slightly alarmed before he replied with a tell-tale smirk across his face.

"Y' plan on divorcing _moi _already _chére_?"

Rogue chuckled impishly before turning around to wrap her arms securely around his neck. She pressed her lips against his briefly before speaking.

"Lahke ya'd let meh."

Remy grinned as his hands began to roam underneath the hem of her shirt. Pleasant shivers ran up and down her skin at the sensation. Like always, his hands had an uncanny effect on her. He murmured his answer against her lips.

"I'd let y' get away wit' anyt'ing y' wanted- _except_ for dat."

Rogue chuckled against his lips and ceiled it with a last kiss. When she pulled back however and made towards the bathroom once more, Remy surprised her and picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. Rogue let out a delighted, surprised squeal as Remy made a bee-line towards their bed. Kissing, sniggering and a fair amount of groping continued until the distinctive sound of Rogue's phone going off interrupted their foreplay. Rogue let out a disappointed sigh and gently pushed her fiancée off before pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket. Remy wasn't discouraged. His hands began to creep up her back but Rogue brushed him off quickly with an enthusiastic tone.

"Tante Mattie! How are ya?"

Remy rolled over with a disgruntled sigh. He muttered irritably.

"One more week _et_ Remy won't stand f' interruptions!"

Rogue sniggered as she put the receiver away from her mouth.

"_Shhh_ do ya _want_ Tante t' know about our sex lahfe?"

Remy grumbled irritably as he rolled over and buried his face in her pillow. He was tempted to say _'What sex life?_' but decided against it. He still wanted to get married. As of three months ago, their sex life had been considerably depleted from its usual pace. Between missions across the globe (of which his upcoming wedding did not excuse him from), wedding preparations, congratulating relatives calling and overall exhaustion that left them both bedridden at unusually early hours of the evening, sex with his beautiful fiancée was rare. While he wallowed in disappointment and his tented jeans, Rogue rolled her eyes and chuckled softly as she slipped into the bathroom to take the call. However, she re-emerged a moment later and she slipped into the walk-in closet and returned with two loose, silky night gowns. One was short and black with a trim of creamy lace around the straps and collar line while the other was long and a creamy colour with a black lace trim. With Tante on hold on the phone, Rogue held both up for him to see and weight them on either hand. A seductive, suggestive smirk played across her lips. Remy's brow raised suggestively as a similar smirk spread across his lips.

"Dose new _chérie?_"

Rogue nodded.

"Which one?"

Remy pulled what would have been a look of _deep consideration_ but was honestly just an effect. Not half a minute later he pointed towards the black one. With his choice given, Rogue dropped the other one on the nearby chair, gave him a seductive wink and slipped into the bathroom. Her muffled chatter and laughter erupted from inside not long after. No doubt, Tante was catching up with her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

Remy heaved a sigh that was a little less disappointed but not quite qualified to be content. Knowing he had a fair amount of waiting to do, Remy decided to _prepare for the main event_. To be fair, he hadn't had the pleasure of making love to his fiancée in three days. Who could blame him from being enthusiastic? He smirked to himself as he stripped off his shirt. _"All good practice for de wedding night."_ He made his way to their joint chest of draws and pulled out a set of vanilla scented candles they liked. They were seldom used these days, they had actually collected dust. Remy vowed to never let that happen again. Dust on romantic gimmicks was practically an insult to his reputation. _'Not dat I need gimmicks t' woo mon chérie.'_ After closing the balcony door blinds, locking the bedroom door, switching off their communicators and setting the candles on his bedside table, Remy made his way over to the bedside tables to set up the candles. He was lighting the candle wicks with a small spark of his powers when his gaze fell on a pink, half-open box on _her_ bedside table. He stopped abruptly in his actions. The smug smirk that had hung like a tell-tale sign of excitement and anticipation fell from his lips. No, it was _ripped_ from his lips like an old bandaid. And hell did it sting. Disbelief followed shortly as he hesitantly pulled off the lid to fully gawk at its contents. The shiny metal object practically mocked him like a Joker's face. Self doubts and insecurities flooded his mind, as did an unhealthy amount of humiliation and questions. He had always thought that he exceeded in being the perfect lover and since he was fifteen he had been told so by countless women. Of course, none of those women counted anymore, not when he had Rogue. Her pleasure and satisfaction was all he cared about and when they were together, he was sure that he gave her all he could give. Hell, he gave _more_ than that, if he wanted to press his point. _Now_, he wasn't so sure. He frowned confusedly at the silver mockery in his hand.

"_Am I so incompetent dat she has t' revert t' dis?"_

She had never given him reason to believe she wasn't satisfied by him in their love making. But all of that became irrelative as he stared down at this doubt-planting object of pleasure. He was sure that whenever they made love, he was attentive and tender when need be. He took care of her pleasure most times before satisfying his own. Hell, he even bought her those sexy little lingerie pieces. The ones she actually _didn't mind._ He could've bought her something worse like bright shock-pink and black lingerie like _he _wanted. Knowing she wouldn't go for such a look no matter how _good _he thought she'd look in it was the mark of a considerate partner wasn't it?

"_I ate chocolate off her neck! Does dat not count for anyt'ing?!"_

His confusion quickly turned to indignation and hurt. How long had she been using this thing? Suddenly Remy broke from his perplexed reverie at the sound of Rogue's unguarded laughter from the bathroom. A wounded look spread across his face. No wonder she didn't want Tante Mattie knowing about their sex life (not that he wouldn't dislike the idea anyway), she was ashamed of him! Obviously, she didn't get enough from him so of course she would want to keep it on the down low. His hurt expression turned back to resentment as he stalked towards the bathroom door at a stealthy step. He threw stealth out the window as he practically ripped the bathroom door of its hinges. Rogue obviously hadn't heard him until that point, as she jumped abruptly from her seat on the bath tub rail and gave him a bewildered look. She put the cell phone to her chest to muffle her speech as she spoke in a harsh whisper.

"What the hell Remy- What's wrong?"

As response, Remy simply raised the vibrator in his hand so that it was in her plain sight. Her mouth fell open in abrupt shock. A moment later, she landed on the bathroom floor with a light thud. Her mouth continued to hang open as her cheeks flushed pink with mortification. Remy raised a sceptical, indignant brow. Tante Mattie's muffled calls from the other end of the phone were the only noises to disrupt the silence that passed between them. Rogue slowly raised the cell phone back to her ear. In an unnaturally calm voice, she apologised and told her she would call back later. She hung up before the elderly woman could begin questioning. A moment or two later, Rogue tried not to blush harder as she spoke in a meaningful and almost pleading tone of voice.

"Um…ah can explain?"

Remy's frown darkened before he strode defiantly out of the bathroom. Rogue was quick to follow him. Confused as she was at his treatment of her, over a vibrator no less, Rogue followed him as he went about the room, blowing out candles and pulling back window blinds. She gave him her best pleading look when she finally managed to intervene in his determined stride and stood before him. Her voice was laced with confusion as she spoke.

"What's wrong? Why are ya actin' all upset about this?"

He gave an indignant snort of ironic amusement.

"Oh Remy ain't sulky _chére_."

Rogue frowned disbelievingly as she crossed her arms across her front.

"Ya talkin' in third person Rems, ya do that when ya sulk."

Remy tore around to face her again as he finished buttoning his shirt. In his current mood, he had managed to button them wrong but he didn't notice. His voice rose but an inch higher with indignity and suppressed hurt as he replied like a stubborn child.

"_I_ do not!"

Rogue gave a small sigh of defeat. Her small shoulders slumped as she replied gently.

"Then what's wrong? Why are ya so upset over a _vibrator?"_

A mixed look of hurt, resent and uncertainty spread across his chiselled features. A deep sigh of defeat escaped him before he reached out for her and wrapped his large hands on her shoulders. Gently, he spoke.

"Jus' answer moi truthfully Rogue, how long?"

Rogue raised a perplexed brow at him.

"_How long_ what?"

Remy's expression turned more resentful and hurt. Rogue had never seen him look so distraught. It was completely unnerving. She found herself hanging over an edge as she waited for him to explain.

"How long have y' been using _dis_?"

He nodded towards the vibrator that had been discarded onto the bedside table. Rogue started at it for a full blown five seconds before turning back to face him and his pained-resentful expression for another five seconds. At the end of those ten seconds before turning beat-red in the face as she replied. It was worse than Tabitha actually _giving her_ the vibrator. Remy thought she was _using it! _She began to shake her head as she retorted gently.

"Remy ya have it all wrong-"

Resent returned to his voice as he replied.

"_Do I chére_? Or are y' jus' tryin' t' spare _mon_ feelings?"

Her brow furrowed with confusion and worry.

"Spare ya feelings? Remy what on Earth are ya sayin'? Ah haven't-"

He barely listened let alone allowed her to finish as a distraught and pleading look spread across his features. His voice was weighed down with obvious hurt as he spoke gently.

"I always t'ought y' enjoyed it when we- _y' know_. Now, I'm not so sure. De fact dat y' have t' resort usin' one o' _dese," _He motioned his head towards the repugnant device.

"Makes _moi _t'ink y' don't get enough from _moi_. Dat _I'm_ not enough for y'…"

As he trailed off, Rogue's eyes finally stopped widening in shock. She couldn't believe it. _Remy LeBeau_ was emotionally and sexually threatened by a _vibrator_. A vibrator she didn't and would _never_ use so long as she lived. However, despite the severity of his expression and how much he was _genuinely_ hurting over this, Rogue couldn't stop herself from giving a loud snort of laughter. She lost it completely after that as her sides practically ached from laughter. Remy gave her a bemused look that was bordering on annoyance. He, the confident and overly cocky womaniser he was, thought she was resorting to using a vibrator because she didn't get enough satisfaction from him when they were together. What woman wouldn't laugh at that?

Finally, Remy had had enough. With a disgruntled roll of his eyes and a glare across his face, he made for the door. Rogue pushed back her amusement to small chuckles and followed him as she tried to explain herself between breaths and giggles. She caught his hand just as he rested it on the doorhandle.

"Rems- no ya- ya got it all wrong! Ya don't understand, ah'm not-"

He gave a sarcastic bark of laughter as he turned on her. Rogue's face was flush with restrained mirth and contorted with a feeble pleading look as he retorted hotly.

"I t'ink I understand _perfectly,_ Rogue. I obviously don't satisfy y' enough so _y'_ rely on _dat_!"

Once again, he pointed at the offending object on the bedside table. The last of Rogue's amusement had dried up as she tried to reason with him.

"Remy, _please_. Don't be that way, it's-"

"Why didn't y' tell _moi_?"

"There was nothin' t' tell!" She replied incredulously. It didn't help her case at all. He furrowed his already creased brow as he retorted in offence.

"Oh, so y' _using _moi now, are y'?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a half-suppressed growl of frustration. She ran her hands through her hair as she replied desperately.

"Ah'm _not_ usin' ya, an' believe meh, if ah_ did_ have somethin' t' complain about our sex life, ya'd be the only one t' hear about it."

There was a pause of silence in which Rogue gently took his clenched hand and gently laced her fingers between his, relaxing his taught fist. A look of confusion spread across his face as he replied in a much gentler tone.

"Dhen what's wit' de vibrator?"

Rogue let out a defeated sigh. She let go of him only to walk to the bedside and pick up both the gift box and the vibrator. She held them up for obvious observation and made sure he noticed the plastic gift bow on the lid as she explained.

"_Tabitha_ gave it to me as a bridal shower gift. Ah _was_ gonna get rid of it."

He still looked confused.

"Den why did y' have it out?"

Rogue chewed on her lower lip slightly. _Stupid move,_ she thought dimly.

"Lahke ah said, ah was _going to_ get rid of it."

After a moment or two, Remy nodded in understanding and let a suppressed, deep breath escape him as he rested his hands on his hips. Not doubt, the humiliation was beginning to sink in and replace all of his unnecessary resent and hurt. Rogue tried not to smile as she watched his tanned cheeks flush slightly as he replied in an awkward tone of voice.

"So…I'm not incompetent to y'?"

Rogue gave him a pitiful look and actually pouted with sympathy at his disheartened, embarrassed expression. It was a rare look for Remy LeBeau, to say the least. As she approached him, she made sure to let the vibrator and its packaging fall noisily into the trash bin beside the closet. Her actions spoke volumes. With the offending device gone, Remy redirected his attention back to his fiancée and relished in her attention as she lightly stroked his cheek. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck before pull him down for a soft, passionate kiss. Though he dared not admit it, it left him near-weak at the knees after that display with the vibrator being tossed into the bin. His hands found her waist as she drew back and smiled up at him. He returned it, reverting quickly to his usual self as she kept her arms secure around his neck. A suggestive smirk played across his lips as she whispered gently.

"Ya know, _you_ getting all flustered because ya didn't think ah was getting enough from ya was kinda sweet. Ah didn't know ya worried that much about how good ah thought ya are."

Remy gave a wolfish smile as he regained his debonair confidence. His hands shifted up and down her back at a teasing, slow pace as he replied huskily.

"Course I do. I need t' keep _mon _reputation _somewhat_ in tack, _non_?"

Like clock-work, Rogue slapped him up the back of the head and gave him a harsh stare. Like clock gears moving in time to other gears, he chuckled huskily and replied shortly.

"Joking, _amour_. Just joking."

Rogue's stern look diminished to a warning scowl but was tainted by the tell-tale, miniscule raise of one of the corners of her mouth.

"Ah'd hope so. Otherwise ah might just keep that vibrator."

She raised her brows in suggestion of challenge. In retort, Remy swiftly scooped her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands held on by her bare thighs. His actions caused a squeal of surprise and elation to escape her. He replied in a playful mockery of a stern voice as he lightly massaged the flesh of her creamy thighs.

"Y' will do not'ing of de sort, _chére_."

Rogue giggled as she adjusted her arms around his neck and grinned.

"Why's that?" She tested him playfully. Though his lips still carried a charming smirk, to her surprise, his eyes glowed scarlet with an abundance of seriousness as he replied sincerely.

"B'cause I don't care about _mon _reputation. All I care about is what y' t'ink of_ moi_."

Rogue gave a loving smile and whispered as she closed her eyes and closed the gap between them in a kiss.

"Good answer."

Kisses turned deeper and more demanding as they lost themselves in the moment. After a while, Remy's hands soon found their way up her thighs only to cup her perfectly sculpted backside with his large hands. She jolted slightly in surprise but in no way did she slow down her pace as she began to kiss and nibble his neck. Remy's hands roamed freely over her luscious bottom. The loose silk of her nightie was like water under his fingertips. He smirked appreciatively over her shoulder at the black nightie she had managed to put on before he barged in.

"Dis looks better on y' den on de rack chérie. Where did y' get it?"

Rogue chuckled against his neck at his lame line but answered nonetheless.

"Got it from one of the girls at the bridal shower."

He gave a tone of suggestive interest as his hands continued to roam the low of her back. His fingers traced the silk until he came to the low backline of the nightie that was lined with lace.

"_Really?_ Y' have friends wit' good taste _amour_, dis is…"

His hands returned to her _derrière_ causing her to jump again as he purred into her ear.

"Is _tres sexy_ on y'." (very sexy)

Rogue chuckled as another blush painted her cheeks. A moment later, she raised her head and captured his lips once more. Remy moaned against her lips as her fingers became lost in his auburn hair. They continued to kiss and fondle with each other's bodies until they came to the edge of the bed. There, Remy hoisted her up so her legs wrap around his hips more securely and quickly turned her around so she sat while he stood against the tall mattress. Rogue let out a small giggle of delight at the action before Remy captured her lips once more and plundered her mouth with his tongue. Satisfied for the moment, Remy began to leave a trail of kisses from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck. He knelt down in front of her and the bed as she proceeded to unbutton his crudely buttoned-up shirt. The shirt fell to the floor without a second look before Remy returned his hands to their designated job. The black nightie slowly made its way up to her thighs, past her hips, over her flat belly and finally over her head. It was discarded to the ground as their sighs, moans and whispers of love and encouragement escaped them between kisses. Later, after three trysts of passion and love, all in which Remy was _completely reassured _that he had given her enough satisfaction, Rogue rolled over to lie beside him. Drenched in sweat and new love-marks adorning her body, she shifted and wriggled until she was beside him. Routinely, he lifted his arm so that she could snuggle closer at his side and wrapped it securely around her once she was comfortable. A moment later, Rogue shifted once more. She lifted herself up only to plant a tender kiss on his neck. It was _the spot _that caused that contented smirk to touch his lips while his unusual eyes set aglow with warmth and affection. It was on her list of favourite smiles, all of which came from him.

In response, Remy raised a hand to her face and brushed her white fringe from her eyes with a whisper of a touch. The action caused her to smile softly. Before they were engaged, before they even thought about such life-binding things, there had been the first time for everything in their relationship. The first time they made love, the first kiss (without him passing out) and the first time she gave him the light of day and let him take her out. But above all firsts, there was that simple whisper of a touch when he brushed her hair out of her eyes. His warm finger tips barely touched her temple but she could feel it. Over a decade of self conditioning and covering up had left her skin sensitive if not untouched. When she had told him she had control of her powers; that had been the first touch. He knew she loved it and did it whenever the moment struck him. It had remained to be her favourite and most treasured of all touches. It proved that they didn't need gimmicks or rampant sexual relations to show how much they loved each other. Good vibrations came from something more passionate than sex, more tender and subtle than kisses. It came from _them_ and neither would cease in proving that point as they carried out their lives together.

_**The End **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Wasn't that fun? REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	3. Mr Rogue and Mrs Gambit ch1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, they are the property of Marvel Comics.**_

_**Rating: T **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Mr Rogue and Mrs Gambit**_

_**Prologue **_

'_Just breathe… Don't think about any o' this, jus' breathe…'_

Rogue exhaled a deep, silent breath and tried her best to remain calm and unfazed by the mess of white around her. She tried _not _to think about the white silk-clad corset that was slowly cutting into her ribs. She tried _not_ to think about the train of white silk material that trailed around her like the end of a snake's tail. She tried to ignore the fact that since the crack of dawn, she had not eaten, she had not sat or spoken a word as Remy's countless Aunts, cousins and honorary-mother gibbered, poked and prodded at her like a rag doll; a rag doll in a wedding dress. A small, almost-sob of a sigh escaped her as the dressmaker asked her to turn around on the small platform so she could continue to pin down the silk at a rapid, inhuman rate. Rogue was half convinced the woman was a mutant at the speedy rate the dress had forged itself upon her body. But then again, things had gone awfully fast in the two week since she agreed to this deceptive ploy. A silent groan hung on her lips as her brow creased in a frown.

"_Ah am in way over mah head here."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter One – Masks **_

_**Two weeks previous…**_

"No."

"_Please mon chére_? It wouldn't be for long, jus' _une semaine_?" (one week)

"_That is_ too long."

"_Mais_ it wouldn't be real!"

"Ah'm still not gonna do it!"

"_Pourquoi pas?"_ (Why not?)

Rogue let out an indignant snort of ironic amusement.

"Well, t' name a few. Ah don't even _lahke ya_. It's not mah problem an' ah'm not exactly _wife_ material anyhow!"

She could practically _feel_ that grin spread across his face as she continued to _ignore him._ His voice was far too close for her liking as he rested his nose over the brim of her book.

"Remy believes y' like Remy more den y' let on _chére_."

Rogue gave a disbelieving snort but he continued nonetheless.

"It's not y' problem, _mais_ Remy t'inks y' would miss him if he had t' go all de way back t' N'Orleans. Et…" (And)

Rogue dared to raise her gaze from the page to catch him grinning mischievously at her through the book. She didn't need to actually _see _him grinning to know that he was. Tell-tale wrinkles formed at the sides of his unusual colour eyes as he replied huskily.

"Y' would be _trés bon_ for de part _chére._ An' dat's all it is, _a part_. Not'ing legal or binding, jus' a _petite lie_ t' get Remy out o' a fate worse den death, _non_?_"_

Rogue let out a sigh of irritation as he raised his brows in a suggestive manner. She turned her back on him as she shifted in her seat. She had been perfectly comfortable until _he_ decided to show his face and disrupt her solitude in the near-empty library. Was a couple of hours of reading without certain, pesky Cajuns around so much to ask for? She rolled her eyes. _'A moment without this Swamp Rat in mah face is a rarity anyhow.'_ Unfazed by Remy's pitiful, pleading expression, Rogue turned around in her seat and returned her attention back to her book. However, _'taking-the-hint'_ was just as much as a rarity as a moment without the Cajun. He was leaning over her with that pitiful, pleading expression written firmly across his chiselled features. She was completely trapped with his arms resting on either side of the sofa arms. After a few moments of silence (and Remy's insistent staring), Rogue let out a frustrated growl and kicked him off. He stumbled back, but as expected, he did not hit the floor. Being a thief, balance and vigilance was second nature. She maintained a severe glare as she exclaimed irritably.

"Ah told ya ah'm not gonna do it! Now would ya _go_ already?"

Remy didn't budge, _much to her surprise._ However the pitiful, pleading expression was replaced with something much more…serious? Rogue had to blink a couple of times before she could believe he was actually trying to be serious with her. However, it was his seriousness that was the trap. Once she was locked in that severe look, he revealed the second part of the trap and unleashed a look that was genuinely pleading. She knew he was being earnest. Those unusual eyes tended to glow when he felt _intense emotions._ She had avoided those _intense looks_ best she could since he began _hanging_ around her after rocking up at the Mansion gates some six months ago. Having absorbed him in the past, she could read his emotions like book pages. Knowing what he _really felt_ was unsettling if not surprising. She came back to the present when he spoke again, causing her to blink for the first time in too long. She realised too late that her anger had diminished completely.

"_Please_ Rogue?"

A couple of moments of stilled silence passed before a gentle near-silent sigh of defeat escaped her. She nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

A genuinely thankful smile had spread across his lips before he leant forward and kisses her bare forehead. Stunned, she daftly wondered if he knew that his powers had left a sort of residual mutation on her. Her eyes became a little brighter and glowed whenever she felt an _intense emotion._ Whenever she _stared_ at him. As he thanked her gently and slipped out of the room to tell Logan and the Professor of her answer, she hoped that he hadn't noticed.

'_Don't let this fake-marriage go to your head. It'll only make things crazier than they already are.'_

She nodded at her own reassurance as she turned back to her book. After five minutes, she found she couldn't concentrate on the plot let alone the printed words. That morning, the Professor had called Logan, Ororo, Remy and herself into his office. Much to her confusion, Remy had taken the place that Logan usually took beside the Professor's desk. It was the _'second-in-command'_ spot and it had been since as along as any of them could remember. Thus, it was a curious surprise to find Remy standing in _'second-in-command'_ while Logan retired to the sofa. However, that was the most trivial of the surprises to be revealed. While Remy stood passive and without so much as a usual smirk across his lips, the Professor took it upon himself to explain the situation; Remy's situation that is. To sum it all up, Remy's family had called him back from his exile but at a price. He had to marry Belladonna, the daughter of the Assassins Guild. Their marriage would end the feud between the two Guilds. However, the _'call back'_ was more of a _direct order_ than an actual _'offer.'_ Given the fact that he had been in exile for two years, if he was already married, then his obligations to the Guild and to his other-wise-annulled engagement could be over written. A marriage could be arranged between _another_ Thief and Assassin. However, it was notthese new revelations that left the three of them between bemused looks and inquisitive frowns. The team had barely had time to mull over the load of information before Remy continued after the Professor. With an unusually severe look on his face, Remy suggested that they fool his family and the Assassins into believing he is already married; to Rogue. They would return to New Orleans, Rogue acting as his newly-wedded wife while Logan and Ororo would act as her father and step-mother. The idea had not sat well with Rogue. _That _was the understatement. Fake marriage or not, the idea was not likeable. She had been stunned at first but was quick to deny Remy's seriousness on the idea. She took it as a completely bad-humoured joke. But when Remy's severe look didn't waver, her anger spurred. She had stood calmly, locked a stern glare across her face and gave a firm _'_no' before storming out of the room like a silent hurricane.

Rogue flung the book onto the ground with a frustrated, defeated sigh.

"_What the hell am ah doing?"_

She honestly didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A week later….**

Rogue let out a silent sigh as she slipped further into the comfort of the red first-class seat. With her eyes closed off from the bright cabin, bulky earphones rested comfortably over her ears. An Indie-rock track from her ipod blared into her ears and took her away from the bland scene of the cabin. Her thoughts were contentedly mixed into the lyrics and base of the guitar when she suddenly felt someone drop into the seat beside her. A slight frown spread across her face as she recognised the scent of cigarettes, aftershave and spices. A small chortle of amusement escaped _her husband's _lips for an all too close distance. That was one thing Rogue knew they had to work on; _close distances_. Being untouchable until recently left her nervous of close distances. Being _married_, that would have to change. That didn't stop her from pulling back slightly when Remy pulled back one of her ear phones to whisper in a husky tone.

"Remy t'inks de people at de back o' de plane can't hear demselves t'ink, _chérie_."

Rogue rolled her eyes under her closed eye-lids as she replied coldy.

"Sorry, can't hear ya."

He chuckled amusedly before replying.

"Y' know y' damaging y' hearing wit' y' music turned up so loud. _Non?_"

"Ah'm willin' t' take that risk."

"Remy's not so willing_ chére_."

Rogue suppressed an indignant snort.

"And why would that be?"

He moved a slight closer, which was all he could do since he was already a hair's worth away from her ear. Rogue felt a small chill run down from her ear to her neck as his breath tickled her skin. She tried not to shudder as he whispered in a tone only she could hear.

"Remy took y' _in sickness et in health, chérie. _He'd prefer his _belle wife_ in de best health possible."

At those words, Rogue opened her eyes slightly to form a warning glare. The last time he made a joke at their _being married _it had earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs that had caused the attendant at the boarding checkout to snigger. When she was sure her warning was _clearly _made (despite his that consistent smirk across his lips) Rogue adjusted her earphones and turned her closed gaze to the shut window.

However, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she could still _feel_ that smug, condescending smile across his lips. As subtly as possible, she reached into her coat pocket and turned it down a little. The smug smile remained but it was not as superior and _righteous_ as it had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That Night…**_

Remy blew out a deep breath as he stepped out into the corridor leading to the arrival gates. Despite the cool demeanour he had maintained up until this point, he was nervous. He was nervous that this ploy wouldn't fall through. That his family and the Assassins Guild would see through their lie and he _would_ end up standing at the altar awaiting Belladonna as she walked down the isle. He had silently reassured himself with every fact that stood in his favour. He had a _very authentic looking_ marriage certificate in his bag, a _very expensive_ diamond ring on Rogue's finger accompanied by a solid gold wedding band that matched the one he wore. They had cut the wedding story down to a simple ceremony in a New York legal office with only John, his best man, and Rogue's parents acting as witnesses to the match. They didn't have any photos of the ceremony or the small reception at Rogue's family home because John had _tragically_ misplaced the twelve disposable cameras while he was in a drunken state at the reception. Hell, they had even put together a small collection of photos in which they both stood together, holding hands, cuddling on the sofa, kissing and smiling like any couple in love. He had everything organised. _No detail _had been left untouched. They were wearing flawless masks of wedded bliss. What could honestly go wrong?

Remy gulped silently as he smiled and waved to the waiting welcoming party on the other side of the glass doors.

"_Everyt'ing. Everyt'ing could go wrong."_

He took Rogue's un-gloved hand in his as he led them towards his waiting family. He hoped he could pull this off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so this isn't finished. This will probably be a three chapter short-story! **

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	4. Mr Rogue and Mrs Gambit ch2

_**Mr Rogue and Mrs Gambit **_

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Gams**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two – Lies Will Take You so Far **

Rogue gulped what little air she could manage as Tante Mattie's great arms practically crushed her windpipe between her ribs in a deadly embrace. Upon meeting Remy's family at the airport, their had been quick introductions and warm welcomes from Remy's brother and cousins before they were all loaded into a pair of cars and driven directly to the LeBeau estate. The estate lay just outside the city's boarders where it was concealed most artfully by the surrounding swamp lands and its rough terrains. Rogue considered a tour of the wild plantation grounds a walk in the park compared to the walk from the car to the front door. Her _father-in-law _and _Tante Mattie_ stood at the front door with their gazes set intently upon her. Though she wasn't _actually_ Remy's wife, she felt like she_ was_ for that elongated, nerve-wrecking, quick walk from the car to the front porch. Their stares had made her nervous and though she would never admit it, she _did _care what they thought. Tante Mattie had smiled graciously with genuine warmth and tenderness that only a mother could muster. Jean-Luc on the other hand, had raised a sceptical brow and looked her over like a butcher would a fresh stock of meat on his table. However, before Rogue could crumble under his discerning gaze, she was swept into Tante Mattie's embrace. The elderly woman had welcomed her enthusiastically and professed how pleased she was to _'finally meet her' _even though she had only discovered her existence not a week before. Rogue would have believed the woman, had she not known this was all a lie no matter how honest Tante Mattie's words were. She was exceedingly grateful when Tante Mattie spotted Remy, for she released her immediately to grab him in a similar bone-crushing embrace. New tears streamed down the elderly woman's face as she practically brawled about how glad she was to see her boy again. There was no lie in that, however, not a moment later the woman was slapping Remy up the back of his head and scolding him for not telling her he got married in any of his letters. Rogue had barely managed to suppress a chuckle when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. Jean-Luc had appeared as if out of no where and embraced her just as soon as he introduced himself as Remy's father. Rogue had been taken aback by the action to say the least. When he pulled back, he surprised her further by planting a small, gentle kiss on her forehead. Rogue blushed pink as he spoke in a tender voice.

"Welcome to our home _fille_. It's a pleasure t' finally meet y' Marie." (daughter/girl)

To save themselves trouble, Remy had told his family her _real_ name as calling her _Rogue_ was likely to cause suspicion in a household of Thieves. The team wasn't keen on drawing unwanted attention. However, seeing as Remy and Rogue were _'the newlyweds'_ they would receive nothing_ but_ attention.

The LeBeaus pulled them into the house with a graciousness that astounded even Ororo. After a half hour of Ororo and Logan settling in one of the guest rooms, and Rogue and Remy _negotiating_ a sleeping arrangement in Remy's, they all gathered in the main dining room for supper. Here was where their masks were put to the test.

"So, where did y' meet Marie ma boy?"

Rogue and Remy grew silent and still almost instantly for a moment before a round of forced, nervous laughter erupted from both of them. They had decided that telling them the truth about how they met was safe. Considering the family's line of business, meeting on a battlefield on opposing sides was like meeting at the same café or running into each other on the street. Henri, Remy's elder brother, clapped his brother's shoulder when they finished retelling the _abbreviated version_ of the story. The fact that Remy had nearly blown her hand off with a charged playing card was left out.

"I t'ink _mon petite frére_ here's finally met his match, _non_?"

There was a round of approving sniggers and smiles amongst the table. Though there was a hint more colour in Remy's face as he brushed it off, he tenderly took Rogue's hand. His eyes never left hers as he gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and spoke.

"Dat Remy has."

Rogue couldn't help but believe the lie as a gentle pink painted her cheeks. She was quickly teased for her reaction by Mercy, Henri's wife, causing Remy's grin to broaden across his lips. She had blushed a little harder but maintained her role as she squeezed his hand. From there onward, Mercy began to reveal old childhood stories of embarrassment and mischief at Remy's expense. While Remy grinned sheepishly and tried not to let any colour flush his face in embarrassment, Rogue genuinely found herself laughing and smiling along with the rest of the family. They talked about the old days, tortured Remy about being _'such a terror'_ as a boy and on various occasions asked Rogue about her childhood. Rogue admitted, in accordance to their ploy, that she hadn't known Logan was her father until she was sixteen and Ororo and Logan _had_ married a year beforehand. To make matters easier, Logan and Ororo's marriage was the authentic part of the lie. However, it was on the subject of marriage that Tante Mattie broke their composure.

"Now, what I can't understand _Remy Etienne LeBeau_, is why y' didn't want y' own _famille_ t' attend y' own weddin'! Y' may have been exiled dese two years chil', _mais_ y' still a part o'_ dis famille_! _Et_ y' didn't even introduce her as y' fiancée before de weddin'_!_"

"He probably wanted t' marry her _b'fore_ she found out what a crazy_ famille_ he has, _non_?"

Henri's teasing remark was met with a deadly glare from his wife that left him passive and silent. Rogue shifted her gaze to Remy with an anxious glance. Clearly, the elderly woman was still a little sore about not attending her own surrogate-son's wedding. She noticed as all eyes turned to Remy for answers that it was clear that the feeling was somewhat mutual amongst his family. Remy however, gave no indication of anxiety or lack of composure. Instead, he took a sip of his wine glass and set it down again before he replied.

"_Je suis désolé _Tante, _mais_ Remy didn't want de hassle of a wedding-"

At the word _'hassle'_ the table of LeBeaus erupted into an outcry of mutual disappointment. Both Tante Mattie and Mercy erupted into a state of defensive indignation in a mix of French and English. Remy was between smirking and backing away from the two women while Rogue was left completely bewildered. The two women were either very strong feminists or just plain wedding crazed. They insisted that it was not Remy's choice on whether to have a proper wedding or not and that _'a proper wedding is not a hassle.'_ As they drew to that last conclusion, Mercy abruptly turned her gaze from her brother-in-law to Rogue. She replaced her indignant scowl with a calm, gentle smile across her petite features as she spoke.

"How did _y'_ want t' get married Marie? I'm certain y' were bullied into a small civil ceremony by dis _fou_!" (fool) She indicated blatantly towards Remy with a subjective finger raised.

Rogue dropped her fork abruptly. It was like dropping a hammer in a silent room. As soon as she dropped the fork, _everyone_ at the table sat rooted on the spot, Silent; they stared at her as they waited for her answer. She gulped silently. _'Come on! Think of somethin'!'_ However, before she could think let alone speak, Tante Mattie smacked her hand against the table. The action caused Rogue to jump while the others just turned their attention from her to Tante. The hint of a broad grin peeked from the left corner of her mouth as she spoke.

"I have de_ parfait _(perfect) idea."

Rogue and Remy froze on the spot.

"What Tante?"

The elderly woman was evidently proud of herself as she spoke.

"Y' can get married here! At de church! –Oh Mercy chil', we could get Louisa t' make de weddin' gown! _Et_ we can get Jean-Paul t' help wit' de reception party preparations, -of course we will have t' have it _here_. Dat only be fitting…"

And just like that, Tante Mattie and Mercy were planning a wedding like they had rehearsed it countless times before. After the initial shock wore off, Rogue abruptly turned to Remy with a bewildered expression clear across her face. She motioned with her eyes as if to say _'Do-something!!'_ but it was useless even if Remy _did (and he did)_ try to dissuade his Tante and sister-in-law from the idea. As their attempts to dissuade failed, Jean-Luc joined the_ Wedding Planning Committee _by insisting upon paying for everything and to spare no costs. Squeals of delight and excitement erupted from the two women before they practically swept Rogue out of the room to talk about wedding gowns. There was honestly nothing that could be done to stop this ship from sailing. There was going to be a wedding, a legal and religion binding wedding and neither Remy nor Rogue could stop it without breaking some hearts and quite literally risking their own lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Later that night…**_

Rogue sat on her bed- no, _Remy's bed, _with her arms draped over her bent knees and her earphones over her ears. After a much-needed bath, she dried her hair, put on her favourite pair of pyjamas and grabbed her ipod. However, despite her three, usually successful attempts at comfort and relaxation, she was tense and anxious for Remy to return._ 'Never thought that could happen.'_ After _finally_ being allowed to retire for the night, Rogue had slipped into Remy's room and screamed her lungs out into the closest pillow. Remy had appeared not long after her. At her intolerant glower (and the flying pillow that slapped him in the face), he began to apologise with a franticness that she had never thought him capable of. He promised that this crazy wedding would _not_ be happening and he left the room in sought of his father. With nothing more to do but worry and hope that he succeeded, Rogue sat intently on the bed and waited for her _husband_ to return.

"_Ah knew this was a bad idea. Ah knew somethin' would go wrong an' look what's happened!"_

An indignant sigh-turned-groan escaped her lips as she flopped back onto the bed. What would happen if Remy wasn't successful? She couldn't _really_ marry Remy. Could she? Rogue shook herself at the thought. She couldn't. She _shouldn't._ This was all a huge lie to get him out of trouble. The lie had grown and festered to the point of being a lie _too good and then some._ Rogue let out an irritable groan as she raked her fingers down her face. She massaged the bridge of her nose. _"Ah can'te do this. Ah can't do this. Ah _won't_ do this." _Not only was it a total sham, she couldn't see herself married, _period._ Not that it wasn't an ambition she held for herself later in life. It was just that she didn't see herself getting married _now._ She was only _just_ twenty years-old. She had only just gained control of her powers not six months ago. And besides, it would _feel _wrong. _They_ were not in love and she was certain she couldn't bring herself to fall in love with him. Not after a week of _fake-marriage_. She could barely tolerate him on a regular basis let alone take his name and share her life with him for the rest of their time on this Earth. To the best of her knowledge, Remy was an inexorable womaniser and a flirt that couldn't commit let alone bind himself legally and religiously to another human being. She wondered how he could bring himself to agree to a marriage that was based on lies let alone based on love.

"_Remy LeBeau ain't the marrying kind..."_

Rogue's mixed emotions and troubled thoughts were suddenly interrupted the vague sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. She slipped off her earphones and opened her eyes again as she sat up to faced him.

"Well...?"

Rogue had never seen Remy look so blatantly guilty or remorseful. However, she barely lingered on that daft thought as she read the answer in his expression. _"Oh shit..." _Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out an indignant groan. Her head dropped to her knees as she raked her hands through her white fringe. _This was just not her week..._ Before she could begin asking for _specific details _as to_ why _he_ failed_, she felt Remy sit beside her.

"So de idea o' marrying Remy is _dat bad_?"

She raised her head only to shoot him down with her best glower.

"Well considerin' how _bein' married_ to ya worked out. _YES! _It's that bad!_"_

To Rogue's vexation, Remy had the nerve to smirk as he let out a light chortle. He ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head as he spoke.

"Remy might have an idea dat can get us out o' dis. Well, not de wedding _mais_ de whole _marrying for real_ ting."

Rogue raised a sceptical brow. A moment later, it was replaced with a harsh scowl.

"Ah'm _not_ marchin' down that isle Gambit."

Remy grinned smugly.

"If y' want t' get out o' dis marriage, den y' gonna have to. _Rogue_."

As a response to his retort, Rogue slipped off the bed and marched straight to the wardrobe where her suitcase stood, packed and ready to motor as soon as she wished. However, before she was even a foot away from the bedroom door, Remy grasped her hand and pulled the suitcase handle from her grasp. With an irritated grunt, Rogue reached back for the handle only for Remy to swiftly shift the case behind him and out of her grasp. She gave him another death-glare as she rested her hands on her hips in defiance to his pleading expression. He raised a hand to calm her mood as he spoke.

"Jus' hear_ moi_ out? _Please chére?_"

There it was; that intense glow that set his scarlet eyes aflame. Rogue found herself softening under pressure more quickly than she had the last time he asked her to do something. What was wrong with her? She would've accused him of using empathy on her if her conscience hadn't cut her short. It wasn't his empathy ability playing tricks with her head. With a half-defeated sigh, she nodded and Remy set the suitcase down again. He led her back to the bed and got her to sit while he stood before her to explain his plan. After he was done explaining, he waited a few moments as she mulled over the idea. When she had mulled enough, she gave him a sceptical look. The notion of _'Are you crazy?'_ was fully intended in her expression.

"Are ya serious?"

He nodded gravely.

"Completely, _chére_."

"This is a crazy idea."

He grinned.

"_Oui mais_ a crazy idea dat jus' might work, _non?_"

Though Rogue took a few moments, she gave a half-hearted shrug as her scepticism diminished.

"Ah guess it's worth a shot but..."

Remy raised a brow at her.

"_But?"_

Rogue let out a disbelieving sigh.

"Where the hell are we gonna fahnd an actor that can perform a traditional Catholic marriage ceremony?"

Remy gave a classic debonair smile and winked at her.

"Y' leave dat t' y' _mari, Madame LeBeau."_ (husband)

Rogue rolled her eyes. Her tone of voice was cold and sarcastic as she replied irritably.

"In case ya forgot, _Gambit. __Technically_, ah'm not your _real_ wife."

He let out a low chuckle as he fell back against the bed and tucked his hands behind his head. Rogue rolled her eyes at him as she made toward the bathroom to clean her teeth.

"Fine den, _Madame Gambit."_

Rogue turned and gave him a puzzled look. He grinned from ear to ear as he explained.

"_Technically_, dat's not Remy's real name. So it be more fitting _non_?"

Rogue rolled her eyes as she slipped on her earphones once more. Gently she replied back, more to herself than him.

"Whatever, _Mister Rogue."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hehe. REVIEW!**_


	5. Mr Rogue and Mrs Gambit ch3

_**Hey everyone! Again thanks for all the reviews. Second, **_starlight2twilight _**mentioned to me about Catholic weddings and how both bride and groom have to be Catholic for it to all happen smoothly. I'm intent on keeping this story short and simple so….all non-Catholics and Catholics, please overlook that little detail. And again, thanks **_starlight2twilight.

_**-Gams **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Mr Rogue and Mrs Gambit **_

_**Chapter Three – Can, Can't or Won't?**_

"_Lord can ya jus' kill meh now!"_

Rogue let out a silent sigh of frustration as Mercy forced yet _another_ wedding gown in front of her that she insisted would look _'tres belle'_ on her. She would've been thankful for her enthusiasm but considering she partaking in the biggest sham-wedding of the century, her gratitude was forced. Tante Mattie and Mercy had practically forced all kinds of wedding magazines, fabric samples and flower arrangements, food samples that Tante had spent _hours_ preparing and more make-up tests than Rogue had had in her entire life. And she had been a _Goth_ for three years. Somehow, caking layers of purple and black make-up and compact was nothing compared to the assorted varieties of blush, lipstick, lip-loss and eye shadow that cluttered the kitchen table that morning. Rogue's face was still sore from having to wipe it off to start again so many times. Rogue uttered a silent prayer for some kind of miracle to get her out of the Wedding Planner's grasps.

Tante Mattie gave a disapproving frown and clicked her tongue as she put _yet another_ magazine on top of Mercy's.

"_Non, non, non!_ _Dis_ is de _parfait_ gown f' y' ma chil'. De long sleaves _et_ de train will trés _beau!_ Don't y' t'ink so Mercy?"

Mercy agreed but instead giving Rogue the chance to voice _her_ preferences, shoved a third magazine her way and pointed to a dress that Rogue believed would best fit a Barbie doll than her. While Tante Mattie and Mercy began to argue again, Rogue let her chin fall against her folded arms on the table and let out a despairing sigh. She _never_ wanted to see another wedding gown, another bouquet sample, food sample _or_ bridal magazine so long as she lived after this was all over. Fake-wedding or not, this would scar her against the idea of having a big wedding for life. A civil ceremony in a simple, white slip dress and a couple of guests was her ticket choice. Not an overly elaborate Church wedding and a poofy Barbie doll wedding dress. Rogue let out short breath of air that blew through her fringe.

"_That Cajun owes meh so badly."_

She had every intention of making him the most miserable _unmarried_ man on the planet when they got back to New York. However, she would have to hold back her punishments and torture until _after_ they returned. She couldn't start early like she so _desperately_ wanted to. Not with his family watching them behind rose-tinted glasses and proud smiles across their faces. They were supposed to be a blissfully newly-wedded couple but Rogue found that façade hard to _maintain_. The night he conjured their _new_ plan about hiring an actor to conduct the wedding had been one of those moments of weakness. Rogue had just begun to turn down the bed sheets when Remy, insufferable, confident perv he was, decided that it would be_ alright_ to do the same. Her trademark glare did nothing to dissuade his actions. Smirking shamelessly, he simply laid himself down on his side of the queen size bed, shirtless and all, and rested his hand under his bent arm. His intentions were _more_ than obvious but nevertheless the man still wiggled his eye brows in a suggestive action, causing her to gape at him.

"_What the hell are ya doin'?"_

_He had smirked and leant forward to trail a skilled hand over the back of her hand before he replied. A husky chuckle escaped him, causing her to shiver involuntarily as soon as she pulled away._

"_Jus' getting comfortable chére."_

_She had given him a raised-brow expression before slipping off the bed and grabbing one of the pillows._

"_Ah'm not sleepin' with ya Remy."_

_He had the nerve to feign a look of utter naivety and perplex before replying smoothly._

"_Remy wasn't insinuating anyt'ing, mais, if y' _really_ want t' make dis marriage t'ing _convincing _den-"_

_For the second time that night, a pillow hit him square in the face as Rogue made for the door. He had pulled the pillow away from his face, unfazed, as he got up from the bed to follow. _

"_Chére? Where y' going? Remy was only kidding-"_

_She turned abruptly before he could finish. It was then he released that her cheeks were a flush. Even in the dimly lit room, he could see her cheeks turn pink and her brow crease with that trademark scowl. _

"_Look, ah'm _this close_ t' leavin' ya to ya own doom with Bella-de-vil. Ah'm in _no _mood for ya makin' your perverted jokes about sleepin' together!"_

_He was at her side in an instant flat. To her surprise, he gently took both her hands in his. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs again as he caught her gaze in his intense, sincere stare. His voice was a gentle tone as he spoke._

"_Je suis désolé mon chére. (I am sorry my dear) I'll behave from now on, jus' don't leave si vous plait?" _(please?)

_Fool she was. She nodded silently and allowed him to lead her back to the bed. With a polite 'bon nuit' (goodnight) and a smile Remy took two pillows from his side of the bed and set them on the floor. He retrieved couple of rugs from the wardrobe and laid them out on the hard wooden floor. Rogue had bit down on her lower lip with a pang of guilt. Did she really want to let him sleep on the hard floor just because she was so anxious about sleeping beside him? After what felt like an eternity of silence and Remy's uncomfortable grunts as he shifted his position again, Rogue sat up in the bed and leaned over the side. He was still awake. Even with his face a perfect rendition of sleep, she could tell he was still awake. Gently, she spoke._

"_Remy?"_

_Those scarlet eyes opened. Genuine surprise flashed across his face before he reclaimed control of himself and gave a mockery of a man suddenly awake._

"_What's wrong chére?"_

_Rogue bit down on her lower lip for a moment. A second later, a defeated sigh escaped her and she told him to climb into the bed. Even with her back turned, she knew he was smirking at her with triumph. She couldn't understand it but it made her smile too. _

Rogue let out a grumble as she buried her face in her arms. Tante Mattie and Mercy were still completely oblivious to her as she scrunched her face with indignation. The next morning, and the two mornings after that, she woke with Remy's arms wrapped around her waist and his heated breath tickling the back of her neck. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling or a disagreeable way of waking in the morning but it was…wrong. They weren't together. They weren't really engaged or married. They weren't even interested in each other! _"At least ah think so…"_ She gave a small scowl as she rose to the surface once more. Finding Tante and Mercy on civil-tongued level once more, she returned to the depths and buried herself in her thoughts. She found herself at a stalemate with this whole ordeal. Feelings torn and ripped at the middle as she battled within herself as to what to do.

"_Ah can do this…raght?"_

The actor-priest, according to Remy and Logan, had been hired. So it definitely _wouldn't_ be a real wedding or ceremony. But how could you honestly think of this as a fake wedding when your fake-husband's potential mother and sister-in-law were throwing bridal gown materials in her face? Rogue mentally kicked herself. Some things were meant to be done _for real_. A wedding was one of them. Otherwise, to her at least, it just felt wrong. She felt like there was a constant itch on her skin but she couldn't pin point it. All she could do was scratch all over. Scratching led to reddened, sore skin. Was this wedding to take a similar likeness because it was a lie?

"Marie?"

Rogue just about jumped out of her own seat at the masculine voice. Instead, her head shot up from her crossed arms and her eyes set on her father-in-law. He gave her a pleasant smile that reminded her of Remy's. There was slyness in that smile that practically screamed an older version of Remy. He gave a husky chuckle before he spoke.

"Are dese _femmes_ wearing y' out _mon petite_?" (my little one)

Rogue blushed slightly as he gave a nervous smile. Tante and Mercy were huddled in the corner of the large kitchen, arguing over a plate of sample orderves that Rogue feared she would have to test taste. For now however, they were completely oblivious to her and Jean-Luc. Rogue tucked a strand of auburn behind her ear as she replied politely.

"They're not, _really._ Ah'm-"

Jean-Luc's hearty and amused chuckle interrupted her before she could even begin to justify some lie. In trust, she had never been more exhausted and stressed out in all her life. And she was a spandex-wearing, villain fighting vigilante! As Jean-Luc gave her an affectionate smile, he offered her his arm like an Old Southern Gentleman and whispered.

"Would y' care t' have a little fresh air _petite_?"

Rogue took the elderly man's arm without a moment's hesitance.

A short time later, they walked arm in arm about the colourful garden that surrounded the yard closest to the house. Jean-Luc explained that while his wife was still alive, she tended to this garden like she did her children; with pride and tender care. After her death, Jean-Luc professed that he took over the job of tending to the gardens but to his dismay, it was not the same. Rogue felt a pang of sympathy for the man. She could only imagine what it must be like lose someone like that. As they came to a fork in the path, Jean-Luc led them down a gravel path that led to a white gazebo. Surrounded by endless wreaths of white roses, it was simply the crown of the garden. Jean-Luc, being the Gentleman that he and his sons claimed, offered her a seat before sitting himself down in the opposite chair. There, they sat in a moderate but nonetheless content silence. That is until Jean-Luc asked her something she had not expected.

"Has Remy told y' about his _Mére_?" (Mother)

Rogue mutely shook her head. Jean-Luc nodded in understanding before continuing.

"She died when he was jus' a _garcon_. He was only jus' fourteen."

Rogue felt another pang of sympathy take hold of her expression. Gently she spoke.

"Ah'm sorry t' hear that. It must have been hard on him."

Jean-Luc nodded sadly but there was a small smile that made his expression bitter-sweet. Rogue liked to think that that smile was reminiscent of happier times.

"_Oui_, it was. _Mais_ he's become a _bon homme_. I'd like t' t'ink she would be proud o' him." (good man)

Rogue gave a gentle, genuine smile.

"Ah'm certain she would beh."

Jean-Luc gave a genuine, bright smile that Rogue couldn't quite match the emotion to. It hit her with a pang of guilt, much to her surprise but she was not left to wallow for long. Gently, Jean-Luc reached out and rested his hand on top of Rogue's on the small garden table between them. He thanked her softly. Rogue could only smile back as she was lost for better words. However, before she could feel any more torn between guilt and genuine affection, Jean-Luc reached into the pocket of his shirt. A look of horror and bewilderment barely managed to form on her face before he set the thin velvet box on the table. He pushed it towards her as he spoke.

"A belated wedding gift, _mon belle-fille_." (My daughter/-in-law)

Rogue felt her cheeks burn again as she tried not to seem like a gaping fish. She barely got the chance to respectfully decline the gift when Jean-Luc uttered those magic and utterly guilt-wrenching words that left her guttered if not bewildered.

"Dis was my wife's. She was intent on giving it to a daughter if we had any. _Mais_ I t'ink it only befitting if y' had it."

With slightly trembling fingerings, Rogue flipped open the box. She silently gaped in amazement as her eyes settled on a rose-gold bracelet with three pea-sized rubies all set in a line. She grazed a gentle fingertip over the chain as she finally managed to speak.

"Oh Lord, it's…its _beautiful_…Ah- ah don't think ah deserve this."

Jean-Luc wordlessly smiled as he motioned for the box. He removed the bracelet from the box and ushered for her to give him her wrist so he could slip it on. No less than ten seconds later, it lay against her skin and became warm as it adjusted to her temperature. Rogue couldn't stop gaping and looking between the bracelet and Jean-Luc. Though she didn't really understand why, she felt her eyes sting slightly with fresh tears. Jean-Luc, noticing how glossing her emerald eyes had become, took the moment of silence to make his leave. He reached out to her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I couldn't have asked for a better_ femme_ (woman) for _mon fils_ (My son)."

Rogue felt herself melt and shatter to pieces all at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That night…**_

Remy let out an exhausted yawn as he stepped onto the front porch. After six full hours of racing about the city with Henri and Theo to do all of Tante Mattie's biddings, he was close to collapsing onto the nearest couch. Or the floor. However, upon entering the house, he received such a shock that sleep was the farthest thing from his mind.

Materials, flowers, plates of every kind of food, magazines, assorted china sets and various other Wedding clichés polluted the main living room, the kitchen and, amazingly enough, the dining room where he found the main occupants of the household. Tante Mattie, Mercy, Ororo and Etienne were all packed together over the table, squabbling and mouthing off in French and English like he had never seen before. However, despite the absurdity of the scene, this was not what caused him to crease his brow in a sceptical scowl.

Rogue was not in the room.

Still frowning, Remy stealthily made his way out of the doorway and headed upstairs. He made his way silently to his bedroom and nocked before entering. When there was no answer, he walked inside only to find the room empty. He set the bags- containing his tuxedo and the wedding rings, on the desk and shrugged out of his trench coat and laid it over the back of a nearby chair. He called out her name, to check if she was in the bathroom. To his surprise, he heard her call back from behind the door. Taking it as permission to enter, Remy opened the door to find a more surprising sight.

With her back to the bathtub, Rogue sat with her legs tucked and her head on her knees on the bathroom floor. Remy tried to hide the twinge of arousal at the sight of her, sitting there in a white bathrobe and her hair so carelessly pulled back in a high pony tail. Obviously, she had just got out of the bath. The sheer shine of water was still fresh on her face and the slightly exposed area of her throat. By far this was one of the most becoming looks he had ever seen on her. It was hard to keep a civil state of mind as he stepped further into the room. However, as he stepped closer to her, he noted the crease in her brow as she stared up at him with those sad, emerald eyes.

_What had they done to her? _He knew Tante Mattie and Mercy would be full on with the wedding preparations but from the look across Rogue's face, Remy feared that they might have broken her. He had never thought that possible.

Remy gulped silently as he came to kneel in front of her but he kept a straight face as he spoke.

"What's wrong _chére?_"

It was as if she had seen him for the first time. She blinked for the first time in minutes before a truly heart-wrenching look spread across her face.

"Ah can'te do this."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**MUHAHAHAHAH! Don't hate me please.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	6. Mr Rogue and Mrs Gambit ch4

_**Sorry about the typos! I've edited this again! 9/5/09**_

_**Mr Rogue and Mrs Gambit **_

_**Chapter Four – So Much for Happy Endings **_

Remy blinked once before a puzzled expression took hold of his features. Gently, he sat himself down beside her and turned to face her. He made sure to hold his composure in place as he spoke in a gentle toned voice.

"Why not?"

Rogue turned away from him for a moment. A small sigh escaped her before she pulled herself to her feet and exited the room. Bemused, Remy followed shortly afterwards. When he emerged from the bathroom, Rogue turned around with a small, thin velvet box in her hands. She handed it to him and told him to open it. More confused than ever, Remy did as she asked. To say the least, he was surprised by what he found. He traced a fingertip over the rose-gold chain. A million memories and questions rose to the surface as he slowly turned to meet her gaze. Rogue stared at him with a mixture of anxiety and guilt, clear in those emerald eyes. Glossy with tears, her lip quivered with barely repressed nerves. He stared at her with a lost look that was both questioning and disbelieving.

"Ya fathah gave meh that this mornin'. Ya know who _this_ belonged to, raght?"

Remy paused for a moment. He knew this bracelet alright. How many times had his mother pulled him into her arms as a small child with this precious bracelet wrapped around her wrist? How many times had he found it on the kitchen sink and returned it to her because she forgot to put it back on after washing the dishes? A vague, half-smile spread across his lips that was both bitter and sweet as he stared down on the precious trinket.

"_Pére gave Mere's bracelet t' ma chére?" _

His mother's bracelet hadn't left her vanity table in over ten years. It hadn't changed since the last time he saw it and he was sure, given that his father had _paid_ for it (instead of stealing it), it would always look this good; this perfect.

And it was perfect for _her_.

He frowned disbelievingly as he turned back to meet her gaze.

"Y' don't want it?"

Rogue didn't shake her head in agreement or refusal. Her voice nearly cracked under the strain of blame and anxiety as she replied.

"Ah _can'te_ take it."

He held it out to her anyway. Was this what this was all about? A small sigh escaped him as he replied.

"_Mon Pére_ _gave it _t' y' _chére_-"

"Because he thinks ah'm his _daughter-in-law!_ Don't ya see how wrong that is?"

Remy let out another sigh as he ran a hand over the back of his head.

"Rogue, it's not _dat bad-_"

Rogue shook her head gently.

"Ah can'te marry ya on Sunday, Remy. This has gone too far."

Remy stared at her for an elongated moment.

"But it wouldn't be _real_. _Chére_- it's all an act-"

"Ah can't keep lyin' to your family over this. It- it just doesn't feel raght. They're all so happy about this, ya fathah, Tante Mattie an' Mercy, Henri…ya cousins."

She shook herself as she shook her head in self revolution. After leaving the garden, she had barricaded herself in Remy's room with the excuse of a headache. She had practically worn through the floor boards in her constant pacing as she meddled over her decision. The rose-gold bracelet sat on the bed like a pensive cat, watching her with invisible little eyes that made her feel scrutinised and guiltier than ever. She felt _horrible_. She felt like she was deceiving _angels_, not thieves. Bringing them happiness that was fabricated on lies tore at her conscience and her heart strings like nothing ever had before. She _hated _lying to them. Despite their field of employment, they were good people that deserved better. Tante Mattie and Mercy, though frightening in their enthusiasm, were both wonderful about handling the preparations in such a small amount of time. The Church they wanted had been booked out until December next year, so they had taken whatever booking was left which was this coming Sunday. Rogue had nearly had a heart attack when Tante had announced it but grinned and bared it while she still had nerve. Henri and Remy's cousins already treated her like one of the family. That is, they teased and flirted until the point in which her face was as red as a tomato. Despite the blushing and embarrassment, she actually loved them for it. What's more, Jean-Luc had _paid_ for the wedding single handed. Rogue didn't care how loaded with money he was, it was still a _more_ than generous gesture. His offering of his wife's bracelet was more than either of her parents had managed. She didn't even know _who_ her real father was.

Rogue came back from her thoughts only to realise how Remy was staring at her. His eyes were glowing intensely with an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint. It stood between something like remorse and worry but there was another she couldn't name...or wouldn't, given the circumstances. Rogue felt a pang of guilt cut into her like a hot knife at that look. What would happen now? Her voice was small and no more than a whisper.

"Ah can'te lie to them Remy. Ah'm sorry."

With that said, Rogue motioned for the bathroom again but was not three steps across towards it when Remy moved towards her. His hands grasped her elbows and pulled her towards him so that she stood practically in his arms. Rogue stared up at him with wide eyes as he looked down on her with a new look that was both remorseful and…guilty? When he spoke, he spoke in a husky whisper with such sincerity that kept her silent.

"I shouldn't 'ave asked y' to do dis in de first place _ ma chére_. _Je suis désolé._ Y' did more for_ moi_ den I deserved." (I am sorry)

He leant forward and kissed the top of her head with a whisper of a touch before he let her go and silently left the room. Rogue was left utterly speechless as she stared after him.

_What had she done?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Two days later…**_

"I still can't believe dis happened."

"_I know_. I was so sure dey were…y' know?"

Theo took another swing of his bear as he, Henri and Etienne nodded in agreement. _Yesterday, _Remy had gathered the family together in the main living room and announced that he and Rogue were not getting married _nor were _they ever married in the first place. Rogue and her parents had been excluded from the meeting, thankfully, as Tante had practically fainted upon hearing the news. They had had to bring her water and fan her face for a major part of five minutes before she came to- and then proceeded to smack the living daylights out of Remy. Surprisingly however, it had not been because of the fake marriage or wedding. It had been for _using_ Rogue. Remy hadn't disagreed with her one bit. He didn't even back away as she continued to throttle him. _That_ had been an unbelievable sight for the family indeed. Jean-Luc had been awfully silent afterwards. However, the main attraction was when Rogue and her family left the next morning. Rogue had attempted to give back the bracelet to Jean-Luc but he had refused to take it back. He insisted that she keep it. Reluctantly, she did so. Tante Mattie and Mercy had been teary-eyed and embraced her like a daughter and sister, not a woman they had opened their home to for just a week. Theo and the other LeBeau men had done much the same. However, when it came down to Remy, things became a thousand times more complicated.

Theo let out a slight huff of indignity and shook his head. _"What a fou." (fool)_

Remy had been a little awkward, as if he didn't know what to do with himself. He told her to take care of herself in a severe tone as he strained to keep a smirk on his face. To Theo, Rogue had been a pillar of strength and unshed tears as she nodded and told him to do the same. After a moment of awkward silence, they hugged and said their goodbyes. Theo had never seen Remy behave so out of character in those ten torturous minutes. Remy was a smooth charmer, the man with the silver tongue that could make a woman blush and swoon with just a smirk and few husky words. Now he was this pining fool, watching the woman he so _obviously_ wanted more than life itself as she stepped out of his life. Leaving himself doomed to wed _Bella-de-vil_. It was damn painful to watch his cousin suffer. It was painful to watch _her_ suffer too.

Theo let out a disgruntled groan. _'Dat's it.' _He turned to his oddly glum and silent clan of cousins.

"Where be Remy?"

Henri let out a disheartened sigh.

"Nursin' a bottle o' bourbon in his room."

Theo frowned for a moment of deep thought. A moment later, his creased brow turned upside down. Innovation had struck him. He abruptly stood and set down his beer bottle before he fled the room. He ignored his cousins' odd looks as he headed for the front door. Theo checked he was definitely alone before pulling out his cell phone and dialling. The phone rang several times before a familiar Southern accent spoke up on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"_Bonjour ma petite_, dis be Remy's cousin, Theo."

There was a hint of disbelief in her voice as she replied in candid alarm.

"_Theo? How did ya get mah number? Is everythin' okay? Is Remy-?"_

Theo grinned amusedly as a rough chuckle escaped his lips.

"Rogue _chére,_ jus' how much do y' love _mon cousin?_"

The line went silent for a few moments except for a few half-cut gaping noises that left him grinning from ear to ear.

"_Why are ya askin' meh this?"_

Theo rolled his eyes at her lack of straight answers. Nevertheless, the obvious tinge of sadness in that answer was all he needed to say what he knew would solve all their problems.

"Y' see _ma_ _petite_, _I know_ dat it would break _ma famille_'shearts if Remy didn't marry de _femme_ he loves. Dat arranged marriage can be settled by _someone else_. _Mais _de Assassins might put up a fight t' keep him wit' _Bella-de-vil _on deir heels."

There was a pause before Rogue replied. Her voice was strained with honest confusion.

"_What are ya suggestin' Theo?"_

Theo chuckled.

"Mon _famille know_ about de fake priest Remy hired. De Assassins _don't._ T'ieves are _tres bon _at keeping secrets_ ma petite et _even better at keepin' dem from Assassins. What dey don't know won't hurt dem _non?_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sunday Morning…**_

Remy let out a quick breath as he hid his nervousness. He had _never_ been nervous. He was confident, charming, intelligent and quick-tongued, he was slightly perverted at times but he was rarely a man who was _nervous_. Letting out another anxious breath between his tighten lips, he rolled back on the heels of his shoes as he stood at the grand altar of the church. The murmur of arriving and already seated guests buzzed about the grand hall as an organ played. His time as a single, happy man would end when the wedding march began.

He let another breath out to push away his anxieties.

"_Dis won't be so bad. Y' can do dis."_

He let another breath out to calm himself as he continued to fidget. He looked at his watch. He pulled at the sleaves of his tux to straighten it. He lightly cleared his throat as he took another look at his watch. He ignored Henri's worried expression. He did _anything_ to keep himself calm but his usual antics were beginning to lose their momentum. The guests were filling out the vacant gaps in the bench rows. The sight added tension to his antics. More than enough of them gave him winning smiles and _'thumbs up'_ and practically blinded him with their flash-cameras. Remy was sure he was seeing white stars at one point but he was mistaken completely. The massive church doors had been opened. The white sunlight practically blinded him but only for a moment. The wedding march began to play on the organ as a figure clad in white was led down the isle.

He felt what was left of his composure sink to the pit of his stomach as his mouth fell open in shock.

"_It couldn't be…?"_

Led down the isle at a steady pace by Logan walked a woman dressed accordingly to her character in a Victorian style wedding gown. It trained behind her in elegant fashion in a tail of raw silk ruffles. Though they were probably heavy, she gave no indication of that as she walked down the isle like an angel on a path made of clouds. The bodice shaped her curvy hips and wrapped perfectly around her small waist while a long veil kept her face obscured from recognition. A loose French-twist of dark auburn and white curls were distinguishable under the floral pattered that characterised the flimsy fabric of veil. She held a simple bouquet of white tulips in her right hand that were tied together by long, thin streams of silk and lace. They dangled like cobwebs drifting in a gentle wind.

She was heaven incarnated.

Remy suddenly forgot to breathe properly. He regained what little composure he could muster only when Logan raised the veil from her face. Like the father he was, in his heart if not by kin, the usually gruff-natured man kissed her cheek and whispered some sort of gentle praise before he handed her free hand to Remy's trembling one. Her flesh was like warm porcelain. When Remy raised his disbelieving gaze to meet hers, he found himself in a state of utter disbelief all over again. Emerald eyes stared back at him with such strength and vividness it nearly left him giddy. He was drawn out of those pools of green when the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the marriage…"

The priest's words became a blurred murmur in the background as Remy stared at her from the corner of his eyes. He could hardly believe she was standing here with him, her hand enveloped with his own by a red sash on the platform before them. He had feared when he daftly reached out for her hand that he would catch thin air and look up to find Belladonna's calculating violet eyes staring back. Instead, he found a pair of emeralds and a reassuring smile that rendered him completely speechless. When the priest announced them man and wife, Remy hand never been so desperate to fasten his lips to another woman's in all his life; _him_, the womanising charmer. Her lips were honey, so warm and soft he would willingly consume them. She was a little shy, a little nervous but he knew that she enjoyed it just as much as he did. It was over too soon when they broke apart. They surfaced to realize a thunderous applause had broken across the room and not a minute later, they were walking down the isle and out of the church with his family and friends on their heels. After another kiss outside the limousine, Remy helped her into the backseat with her heavy train in his hands. Both were grinning ear to ear when Remy finally managed to speak. A half-chuff of laughter escaped him as he spoke. He was still a little disbelieving of what they had just done.

"I t'ought y' didn't want t' go t'rough wit' dis?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip and smiled.

"Well, ya family knew it wasn't real this tahme. Only people we were lyin' to was Gawd an' an army o' Assassins ready t' slit ya throat. Ah figured those were a few facts ah could live with."

Unabashedly, Remy let out a hearty bark of laughter that caused his face to crease with true mirth. Rogue found it to be one of the most delightful sounds she had ever heard. When his laughter finally died down, Remy reached out for her hand and squeezed it tenderly. His other hand was more brazen and gently cupped the side of her face. He grazed his thumb over her cheek as a tender smile spread across his lips.

"_Merci ma chére_. Y' didn't have t' do dis _mais_ I'm glad y' did."

Rogue smiled. A soft, attractive pink painted her cheeks as she replied in a mockery of seriousness.

"Ya owe meh big tahme Cajun."

Remy chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

"_Oui_, he does. Owe y' my life, really."

Rogue blushed a little harder as she replied.

"Well, considerin' ya Dad gave meh a free weddin', ya Mama's bracelet _and_ a fully paid for _honeymoon_ to Venice, ah think ah can cut your sentence t' half a life. Sound fair?"

Remy chuckled as he continued to stroke the rose-tinted flesh of her cheek. He was surprised she hadn't moved away from him or smacked him for touching her.

"I'd willingly give y' my life et anyt'ing y' wanted_ ma Rogue-chérie._ Y' jus' name it."

He loved the way her blush darkened to a redder shade of pink.

"How about buyin' meh lunch in Venice?"

Disbelief struck him again as she blushed twice as hard as before. Did he hear right? He raised a disbelieving brow at her but continued to smirk devilishly as he spoke.

"Roguey are y' asking Remy out?"

Bashfully, Rogue turned her gaze to the leather seat as she shifted slightly. Though she replied with a soft-toned voice that was full of nerves and uncertainty, it was like melted chocolate and angels calling in his ears.

"Maybe."

Remy tugged slightly on her hand, causing her to look up at him again. He leant in slowly and whispered huskily as he grinned in blatant elation.

"Well den, by all means _Madame Gambit_, Remy would be more den happy to."

To his amusement, Rogue let out an adorable snort of laughter before playfully slapping his shoulder. She continued to chuckle as she replied in a mockery of his accent.

"Then a date it is _Monsieur Rogue."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Epilogue **_

Theo let out a sigh of satisfaction as he took a drag of his cigarette. The smoke escaped his lips in another sigh as he leant back against the Church stairs in a leisurely manner. Henri, Etienne and Lapin sat around him in similar fashions, all completely oblivious to the Church standing behind them as they talked.

"Well, dat went exceptionally well, _non?_"

A few of them chuckled while Henri just grinned and replied lightly.

"_Oui._ _Mais _I t'ink I'd like t' see how de _real one_ goes too."

They all laughed with equal amusement. However their chatter and amusement was cut short as a car briskly came to an awkward stop across the pavement in front of the Church. Not a moment later, a man dressed in white and gold priest robes hurried out of the driver's seat and began to rush up the stairs. He stopped when he spotted the four men in their matching black suits. The elderly man looked between a heat stroke, panic and a relief as he managed to speak between puffs of air.

"Is this- Is this the wedding of _Monsieur LeBeau and Mademoiselle Darkholme?"_

The three cousins gave wary, confused looks amongst each other before Henri answered the man.

"_Oui_ it was. Euh…who are y' exactly?"

The man turned another shade of red with embarrassment as he replied with a defeated sigh.

"I am the actor Monsieur LeBeau hired for the ceremony! My flight was delayed by an hour-! I called the house, I called his cell phone but he wasn't there and…"

The four LeBeaus gave similar expressions of raised brows and blank faces as they turned to look at each other. The actor-priest continued to babble on as they all relaxed into their previous leisurely positions on the stairway. Theo clicked his tongue.

"Well, it looks like we won't need dat _real _wedding after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**-The End- **_

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed! **_

_**I'll have a new one-shot for you soon I hope!**_

_**-Gams **_


	7. Here I Stand

_**EDITED! Last time I'm fiddling with this one!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Here I stand **_

Rogue let out a contented sigh as she stepped into the confines of her own bedroom. With the flick of a switch, her queen size bed, desk and wardrobe came alive with light. She stepped over the few scattered objects that littered her floor as she made her way towards the bed. Once there, she spread her arms out like wings and fell into its welcoming comfort. An eased sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes for a moment. Though she enjoyed her job- _both _of her jobs, sometimes her day-life as a normal working girl and the life she led behind institute doors and spandex suits became so muddled together she felt squished between them. Intuitively, she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse. Her green and black spandex of her X-Suite peeked out from beneath her open collar. Rogue frowned at the now-offensive clothing. She had been called out of an important client meeting this morning to help stop a couple of mutant rebels from burning down a Cure centre. _The Cure_ had gone public not six months ago and already times had become more turbulent and unsure amongst humans, mutants and the so-called cured. To say the least, it had given her and the X-Men a heavy schedule. Rogue let out a long yawn as she slipped lazily off the bed. She untied her hair from its tail as she whispered to herself.

"A long bath is all ah need at the moment…"

She was about to step onto the cool tiles and strip off when a light buzzing noise caught her ears. Rogue immediately turned her gaze to her purse that sat on the floor beside her bed. With a defeated sigh, Rogue wandered back to the bed and pulled out her cell phone from the depths of her bag.

"Hello?"

A husky chuckle of amusement replied to her uninterested response.

"_Bonjour ma belle. Are y' free for some vigilante escapades dis evening?"_

The exhaustion and boredom across her face turned to a fraction of a smile as she replied.

"Ah'll check mah schedule."

She made to check her invisible schedule as he chuckled once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Later that night…**_

Rogue had never meant to be friends with Remy LeBeau. At least, that's what she had convinced herself of when she was trying not to like him. However, after his insufferable consistency at _miraculously _showing up everywhere from her favourite café to her work office, sending her emails, calling her on her phone (though she did not give him her number) and _'just passin' through', _Remy managed to work his way into her life indefinitely. She liked to think he was an acquired taste; infuriating, mysterious and charming at first but funny, honourable and tender second. Two years later, they were still friends. He still flirted and teased her to no end. She still blushed and growled at him to stop. However, as time passed, her blushes and growls turned to rolled eyes and knowing chuckles. She even passed a few of her own flirts and teases these days and he revelled in it gleefully with similar replies. However unlike _normal_ friends, their main meeting turfs were unorthodox and then some. Instead of parks, they met in alley ways. Instead of going to the cinemas or hanging out in the comfort of a rec room, their playground was the rooftops of New York City where they joked and laughed as they played the roles of vigilantes.

The rain that had drenched the day had finally come to a New-York minute stop. The sleepless city was left damp and sleek in coats of water and grime while the air was moist and chilled. Their breaths turned to vapour from their position on the rooftop of a six story building. It was colder than it was on the streets below but ideal for people who did not fancy the idea of other people overhearing them. The Chinses take-out they had bought after their latest escapade was cold before they even opened the boxes. Thankfully however, the good company overwrote the dissatisfaction of eating cold duck in plumb sauce. Rogue fiddled with a piece of duck with her chopsticks as she spoke.

"Still can'te believe that guy_ tried_ t' shoot ya."

Remy grinned. Rogue daftly compared it to a Cheshire cat's grin as he proceeded to tease her with it while he replied.

"_Chére, _I t'ink y' may be in danger o' _finally _admittin' dat y' do care about dis ol' Cajun."

Rogue let out a small laugh. She gestured with her hands dramatically as she spoke.

"He was tremblin' lahke a rattle snake tail! Hell, he was just a _kid!_ _Fifteen_ at most!He didn't know how t' point-an'-shoot let alone rob a bank. Ah think he was close t' faintin' when ya took off ya shades. Probably thought ya were a demon from hell_._"

Remy feigned a look of hurt as he picked at his own food. His lean, muscular frame leant fluidly against the side of a fire escape ladder. Meanwhile his usual brown trench coat was miraculously off and hanging on the opposite rail. Excess water dribbled down the ripples of his coat. Rogue couldn't help but silently thank the rotten weather for that gift. She couldn't deny that Remy was much better to look at _without_ his trench coat. She just wouldn't admit that to him verbally. He pouted adorably as his _demon eyes_ shone in the dim lighting.

"Y' know, I t'ink I die a little inside every time y' make comments about _mon yeux_." (my eyes)

Rogue gave a mock sympathetic expression before she rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. It was spoiled cold, so she set it down on the crate beside her.

"Well ah think ya get some kind o' sick satisfaction at gettin' girls to go all weepy an' apologetic about ya eyes. Do ya _still_ use that _'it was a surgical defect that left me scarred'_ ta get girls?"

Remy frowned confusedly.

"When did I tell y' dat?"

Rogue mentally slapped herself. _"Damn psyche remnants still pokin' around."_ Even with her powers under control and her psyches behind mental blocks, some little facts and mannerisms of the people she had absorbed in the past still managed to slip out. Rogue explained this to him as she pulled out a fresh beer, another little provision they had picked up for the night. She was surprised to find a genuinely concerned expression across Remy's face when she looked back.

"Dey giving y' any trouble _ma chére_?"

Rogue's two-toned waves of hair shimmered in the flush of light that managed to creep up the building side as she shook her head.

"Nah. Jus' a couple o' things slip through now an' again. Lahke, ah was talkin' to Kitty a couple of weeks ago about stupid things we'd done when we were younger an' ah told her about this drivin' lesson she had with her dad one tahme that went haywire. She gave meh this _'how-the-hell-did-ya-know-that?'_ look an' ah realised she never told meh that."

She shrugged it off as she took another swing from her beer. She tried not to notice how Remy looked at her as she quickly changed the subject.

"How's it goin' at the garage by the way?"

Remy abruptly removed his gaze from her. He picked at a small prawn at the bottom of his take-out box as he shrugged in turn.

"John hasn't blown anyt'ing up dis week so t'ings are alright."

Rogue half-choked a small chuckle between swallowing a swig of beer. She put the back of her hand over her mouth as the liquid tingled at the back of her throat as a light blush painted her cheeks. Unbeknownst to her, Remy found the look quite attractive and gave a small smirk as she tried to compose herself again. That blush remained kindled as she replied.

"How's the Aussie? -Besides settin' a new record f' _not_ breakin' anythin'?"

Remy chuckled as he stood up. Having finished his stone-cold meal, he set it down on the crate and sat himself down beside her. She wordlessly offered him a beer and he took it with a polite nod of thanks as he replied.

"He's alright. Crazy as always. _Mais_ y' want t' hear a little piece o' gossip?"

A charismatic grin tugged at his lips as she grinned and replied.

"Didn't take ya for the gossipin' kahnd but by all means, what is it?"

Remy smirked and to add dramatic effect, he leaned in closer and covered the side of his mouth as he whispered.

"John's hooked up wit' de Scarlet Witch."

Rogue's eyes brightened with genuine interest.

"Oh _really?_ When did _this_ happen?"

Remy let out a low chuckle as his smirk broadened to a mischievous grin. He threw no caution to dramatic effects as he replied.

"Was locking up de garage last night _et_ I was _just…_ about t' check de storage room when I heard-"

Rogue abruptly raised a hand to his mouth and cut him off before he could finish.

"Ah think ah can live without details!"

Remy grinned against the bare palm of her hand. Despite the trivialness of the contact, he relished silently in the feel of her skin. It was soft, unblemished by lack of use and exposure. The closest thing Remy could compare the softness of her skin to was the softness of a rose petal. Remy mentally shook himself as she withdrew her hand not two moments later. He lightly cleared his throat. _'Get a hold o' y'self Remy.'_ A mutual silence passed between them as they drank and scanned their gazes over the rooftops before them. Only the sound of distant police sirens and traffic could be heard amongst the quiet. After a while however, Rogue could take the silence no longer. She turned to him while he kept his gaze set on the horizon.

"Remy?"

He turned only after the call of his name.

"Hm?"

Rogue blushed lightly as she replied.

"Ororo asked if ya an' John wanted t' come over for dinner tomorrow night."

Remy averted his gaze to the rooftops once more. He let out a deep-held sigh before he spoke.

"Don't take dis de wrong way Roguey, _mais_ I'm guessin' dat Ororo _et _y' are de only ones who know about dis arrangement, _non_?"

Rogue bit down lightly on her lower lip. Her look said everything. Remy gave an ironic smirk that was as natural to him as breathing. Rogue knew it was a façade he used; a joker's smile. It meant he wanted to mean well but knew better. He knew better than to think that the X-Men would allow him into their home with open arms of welcome. He had kidnapped Rogue, had been one of Magneto's lackeys and he had cut down a couple of X-Men's prides down to size in the process. He had done everything that could convince them not to trust him and that was it; they didn't trust him. Only Rogue, and Ororo who had known him through his father, were those who vouched in his favour. But such a small percentage of a whole was not enough to gain mutual acceptance.

"Tell 'Ro I appreciate de offer _mais _I can't make it. Between y'_ et_ _moi_, it's probably best if I don't."

Remy tried to ignore the pleading look she gave him. Those pools of emerald green were irresistible if not positively stunning. He wondered if they were a part of her mutation. Whenever he looked at them, they shone bright with her emotions. Even in a foul mood those eyes spoke volumes no words or facial expressions could voice. He turned his gaze back to the horizon once more as he took a last swig of his drink and signed. A few moments of silence were all it took before Rogue spoke again. Her voice was oddly softer than its usual tone. It was tender if not wise.

"Ya don't need t' care about what they think o' ya."

He pulled a Joker's smirk as he chuckled softly. He refused to look at her as he replied.

"What do _y'_ t'ink o' _moi_?"

He turned in time to see her look down at her hands that fiddled nervously with the edges of her sleaves. That blush he found so adorable on her returned to her cheeks as she spoke.

"Ah think ya don't deserve their judgements. They don't know ya lahke ah do."

Remy's smirk faltered to genuine surprise but he was quick to put it back as he retained his composure. He let out a small sigh through his nose.

"Are y' gonna tell dem dat y' hang out wit' _moi_ every night t' prove I'm not a bad _homme_?" (man)

Rogue's head rose. He was struck by those pools of endless green before she bit down on her lower lip in an anxious look. He had expected her to punch him playfully but she didn't. Instead, she became insecure. She shrugged slightly as she returned her gaze to the floor. She spoke in that unnatural gentle tone of voice.

"Ah dunno… don't know how they'd take that…"

To be honest, she was worried they might stop her. Out of all the craziness that was her life at the moment, her nights hanging out with Remy was like a breath of fresh air. She found herself dependant on him for that breath of freshness, that and…

"Y' shouldn't care what dey t'ink o' y' _chére_."

At that, she _did _punch him. Remy let out a husky chuckle and rubbed his sore arm. She may be a lot smaller than him, but she had a knack for mean punches. He had bruises to prove it too. They fell into a more comfortable silence before Rogue spoke up again.

"Can ah ask ya somethin'?"

Remy grinned and wiggled his brow suggestively as he replied.

"Y' can say anyt'ing y' want Roguey, I won't judge."

Rogue didn't take it as an innuendo like he half-had. She locked her gaze with his and waited a moment for the humour to pass before she spoke. With a sincere look, she asked.

"Why won't ya join the X-Men?"

Remy's grin turned to a thin line across his jaw. When he didn't answer, Rogue continued.

"Ah know the Professor offered ya a place when the Apocalypse fiasco ended."

He had indeed. Several times in fact. Remy had respectfully declined each offer. He had been thankful when the Professor hadn't pushed him. He let out a silent, deep sigh before replying a few moments later.

"I don't belong dere Rogue. They're all clean records and preps. My record got more blood _et_ black stains on it den most men put together. Trust_ moi_, I don't fit de bill."

The look she gave him just about broke his heart and swelled such a compulsion to touch her like he couldn't believe. Those emeralds he had come to love were swollen with all kinds of emotions that called out to him through his empathy like a Siren's call. After a while she spoke. Her voice was small but strong with determination.

"You're wrong. On both counts."

He gave her a bemused look as she continued.

"Ah've done a lot of things ah'm not proud of. Got enough stains on mah own record t' blacken mah soul. So has Logan, Jean, even the Professor has a few bad deeds under his name. You wouldn't beh the first X-Man to have some blood an' dirt on their hands. And ya won't beh the last, Remy. Ya won't."

Remy was stunned to silence by her words. They spoke such honesty; he could _feel it_. She had never been so open with him before, never bared her soul so blatantly without show of restraint or anxiety. He could not believe such a woman could have any bad deeds under her name. Not this angel of mercy that seemed to want to hang around him despite his shady past. He stared at her for a couple of moments with sheer awe across his features. She pulled her black bomber jacket a little closer to herself as the cold nibbled at her exposed wrists. That blush returned to her cheeks as Remy wordlessly picked up his now-dry trench coat and slipped it over her shoulders. She let him wrap it securely around her. He took the time to test the boundaries as his hands slipped over her small shoulders. She trembled slightly from the cold. The tremors coursed from his hands and over his body like currents. He sat back down and turned his gaze to the skies. Barely any of the stars were visible from the city but a few managed to wink at him. After a while, he let out a defeated sigh and replied.

"I'll t'ink about it."

He felt hope ignite in her and it gave him thrills he didn't know he could feel. Her happiness, no matter how small, was his. It always had been…always would. He turned to face her with a sincere look.

"No promises, jus'…I'll t'ink it over. _D'accord_?"

To his delight, a small smile spread across her full lips. He nearly groaned out loud as she innocently licked her lower lip. Seductiveness was effortless and oblivious to this woman. He drank it despairingly. He couldn't make a move on his closest friend fore he treasured her friendship and her company too much. He treasured her like a man lost in a desert who treasured the last gulps of water in his flask. Knowing she would readily drop everything in her plans to come see him most nights sent thrills of excitement and pleasure through him that he couldn't describe. He found himself genuinely happy with her in his presence. It was a feeling he had rarely felt in his adult life. He would easily become drunk on such a feeling. He would easily crumble if he lost such a feeling; if he lost her.

"There's no pressure, Cajun."

He returned to the present and smirked at her teasing remark.

"After dat lil' speech? Really?"

She chuckled in return. Those emeralds shone effortlessly as she replied with a sincere tone.

"If ya decide t' join, ya can count on meh vouching for ya."

Remy found himself struck silent again. He had never had anyone believe in him quite how Rogue did. Rogue, a woman who had more reason to hate him than most, was willing to vouch faith in him against all opposition. He felt his heart swell with something stronger than desire or friendship. In the heat of the emotion, he daringly reached out for her. His hand cupped the side of her face and stroked it gently as he whispered.

"_Merci ma chére._ Y'…y' don't know how much dat means t' _moi_."

To his delight, she blushed pink and smiled at once. However, that gentle smile disappeared as she felt himself lean a little closer. Her eyes continued to shine as her lips parted slightly in a blank look. To his amazement and delight, she mimicked his actions. He felt his heart begin to pound at a rate that left him excited and blinded by need. He _needed_ this. No matter how much he didn't want to risk his friendship with her, another day that went by that she didn't know that he wanted her would be torture. So he closed the gap between them and captured her lips. They were softer than he imagined they'd be. They were like rosebuds, supple and ready for spring's blooming kiss. He was gentle at first. He gave her the key and door to leave and stop this but she didn't. Instead, she raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her lips were heaven. He devoured them like the demon he was as he pulled her closer.

Somehow, some twenty minutes later, they managed to make it to his apartment; kissing and groping between muffled laughter as they stumbled up the stairs. As soon as the front door shut, he turned her around and lifted her up so that he could press her against the door. She moaned as he began to nibble and kiss her neck. Her legs wrapped securely around his hips as her hands became lost in his sopping wet hair. It had started to rain again when they made their way back to his apartment. They were both drenched to the bone but the cold was fought off by the fire that had been ignited between them. It burned through them in a firry passion. Gently, between moans and laboured breaths, Rogue managed to speak.

"Remy?"

"Hm?" He grunted between kisses as he recaptured her lips. She felt positively giddy at the taste of him. The mixed taste of alcohol, Chinese food and water couldn't dilute the permanent taste of cigarettes and spices. Between kisses, she replied.

"Can we get outta these wet clothes first?"

That seemed to be the magic words as Remy gave her a wicked grin before he scooped her up and began to make a bee-line down the hallway. Minutes later, she was in nothing but a pair of black panties and a bra while Remy wore nothing but his uniform pants. Her hands trailed over his chiselled abs as he lay on his back on the bed. She straddled him, grinning as his fingers ran circles over the flesh of her hips. She revelled in his touch. This was all very new to her but she wasn't about to have second thoughts. After vaguely drying off, they continued to kiss and undress each other until they came to the point of no return or sudden demise. Remy let his hands glide over her stomach and brush the top of her breasts as he spoke. His husky tone of voice sent pleasurable tremors down her spine.

"Y' sure y' want t' do dis _chére_?"

Rogue grinned down on him. Though she was admittedly a little nervous, she wasn't going to stop here. Gently, she leant forward and lay so that their chests were flushed against each other. She traced the tip of one of her fingers over his left cheek as she replied huskily.

"Are ya?"

Remy grinned before he gently turned her over and began to trail kisses and nips from her neck to her shoulder, to her breasts. He skilfully unhooked and slipped off her bra before capturing one of her soft mounds with his mouth. Her gasp of pleasure and surprise left him more aroused than ever. He continued to fondle her body in his exploration, making sure to put to memory what made her sigh and what made her moan. She was practically mewing by the time he reached for her underwear and tenderly slipped it off her legs. He took a moment to let his scarlet gaze linger over the perfect curves of her body. She blushed a light pink as she lay with her head on his pillow, her arms sprawled on either side of he head like a halo as she looked up at him. She was practically angelic. The rain drizzled gently against the window panels as he sat up and shimmied out of the rest of his clothes. Stark naked, he crawled back to her and captured her lips in a lingering kiss. Before he could realise it, she was pushing him onto his back and trailing her own lips over his jaw, neck and abs. They were feather-soft kisses, teasingly and painfully feather-soft. Her kisses and light nips left him groaning in pleasurable pain. If ruining his friendship with his closest friend was this good, he'd do it again in an instant.

He watched her in her actions. Those silky auburn and white waves tumbled over her shoulders as she let her hands roam over him. It was as if she were trailing her hands over a map, hot on her intended trail. He could feel his arousal worsen as she purposefully slid over him so that she could lock her lips with his. He could take no more of this. With a light groan, Remy turned her on her back again and reached for the necessary protection in the bedside draw. He was stopped when she told him they didn't need that. Remy had grinned at her genius before capturing her lips again. He plundered her mouth feverishly as her arms wrapped around his neck and held him closer. Finally however, enough was enough. Gently, Remy pulled away and positioned himself in front of her. Their eyes never broke contact as he slipped inside her. A half-pained gasp escaped her as a pained expression spread across her face. He began whispering encouragements in both French and English as he gently pumped his hips against hers. The pain subsided as the pleasure took over. He rode her tenderly at first, to get her used to him before he began to quicken the pace. He moaned her name into her ear as she mimicked his actions. Rogue ran her hands down his muscular back as she sighed loudly. Her actions made him groan in pleasurable-pain. Hot sweat drenched their already damp bodies as they cried out into the night. Finally, Rogue felt herself climax and gasped only to be followed shortly by Remy. He collapsed against her and lingered there as she stroked his hair tenderly. He rested his head against her neck as he pressed his lips to her collarbone. A minute later, he rolled over but took her with him so that she lay at his side. Her head rested against his chest as their breathing went from erratic to calm. Remy pulled the sheets over them and held her close as sleep began to pull at his mind. In no less than a few minutes, both were sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The next morning…**_

Remy woke to the smell of vanilla and lavender; her scent. A light groan escaped him as he shifted and felt around for the warm body he had slept beside only to come out empty handed. His unusual eyes opened ever so slightly. He flinched at the sudden light in the room but once his eyes adjusted he was about to take in his surroundings. The bed was unmade, pillows were scattered across the bedroom while he was the only occupant of the bed. Remy frowned lightly before the events of the night returned to him in one swoop. Another light groan escaped him as he fell back into the bed._ She was gone._ He lay there a few more minutes, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he reflected on the passions of the previous night. When he finally moved, it was to check the clock on his bedside table. However he was quickly distracted. Hope kindled in his eyes when his gaze fell on a small piece of paper on the table top. His name was scrawled familiarly across it.

_I was late for work so I didn't wake you. _

_Call me tonight?_

_-R _

Remy let out a deep sigh through his lips as he scratched the back of his head. Despite the disappointment of waking up alone, a grin spread across his lips. Did this mean she wanted this? He had enough experience behind him to know that if a woman left a note after a night of passion, asking for him to call him that following night, it could only mean she still wanted him. He grinned from ear to ear.

She wanted him.

After a shower, a shave and a cup of coffee for a late breakfast, Remy headed back to the bedroom to _clean up_. He didn't change the bed covers; the smell of vanilla and lavender was still there. He was stripping off the sheets when something black, green and yellow tumbled onto the mattress. He gave a bemused look as he reached out for it. A small smirk spread across his lips. It was Rogue's X-badge. He had noticed that she carried it around constantly. It was her way of swearing loyalty to her team. The same way he had a tattoo on his right shoulder blade that swore his loyalty to the Thieves Guild. He understood her need for expressing fealty but the object in hand left him frowning with profundity.

He knew she wanted him, for Rogue was not a woman that struck him as the type to throw caution to the wind when it came to giving her heart or her body away. But what would happen now? Her_ family_ already _disliked_ him. How would they take to knowing that she was_ with_ him? They'd resentfully accept that they were friends perhaps, but as lovers? Remy sat down with the X-badge in hand. She wouldn't give up her team. For him, maybe she might consider it but he would not force that on her. They were her family; her guild. Leaving his family had been a tough decision and it constantly left him wondering if he had made the right choice. He wouldn't wish that on Rogue. A silent sigh escaped him.

"Would it be so bad t' join dem?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Two days later…**_

Rogue let out a depressed sigh for what felt like the millionth time that day. It had been two days since she and Remy had slept together and he had not called her since. After he hadn't called on the first day, she figured he might have forgotten or didn't get her note. She had frowned at the latter idea. She had left it in the most obvious place. There was no way he couldn't have seen it. In desperation, she called him but he didn't pick up. She constantly checked her voicemail between work and training sessions but he left no messages. By the end of the first day, she was mad at him. How could he toy with her like this? Angry, hurt tears had swelled in her eyes but she'd forced them back with stubbornness only she could master. On the second day, she didn't check her messages. She didn't carry her phone on her and she tried not to think that the other night had been a terrible mistake. She had woken that morning after, achy but content. Remy had managed to wrap one of his arms around her waist while his breath tickled the nape of her neck. She had stayed there about an hour or so, content with just lingering in his arms as the morning passed. Then her phone had gone off and she realised she was late for work. She had been reluctant to leave so abruptly.

An indignant sniff escaped her as she adjusted herself in her sofa seat.

"_T' think ah felt bad leavin' him lahke that."_

A grunt of annoyance escaped her as she turned back to her book. However, her reading was abruptly put to an end when the sound of girlish giggles and chatter erupted from behind her. From the open door of the rec room, Rogue distinctively heard Jubilee, Tabitha, Amara and a couple of new recruit girls as they passed by. She rolled her eyes at their girlish behaviour. Had she really thought Kitty was the worst gossip in the mansion? With an irritated huff, Rogue slapped her book shut and walked to the door to give them a piece of her mind.

"What the hell is goin' on here?"

The girls stopped abruptly like dears in the headlights before Jubilee stepped forward. The Asian girl had a mischievous grin across her face as she spoke.

"There's a new recruit who's _just_ arrived!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. She thought as much. Every new _'hot'_ male recruit was shamelessly stalked by most of the X-Girls. Rogue pitied the guy almost instantly. However her pity turned into self-pity as Amara practically shackled her wrists as exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Rogue, you've so got go see him! He's _so gorgeous!_"

"He's practically _sex on fire!"_

All the girls bobbed their heads in agreement before Amara continued.

"He's got this whole, sexy, Cajun Charmer thing going on, doesn't he Tabby?"

Rogue didn't hear Tabitha's response as she felt herself become stunned and still. The blood drained from her face as her eyes widened. Amara and Jubilee gave her worried looks and asked if she was alright but she barely acknowledge them as she turned away. She was five steps away from the Professor's office when the door opened and the very devil-not himself stepped out, followed by the Professor. The Professor was in the middle of answering Remy when he realised her presence. He gave a warm smile as he acknowledged her.

"Rogue, you remember Remy LeBeau I imagine?"

Rogue wanted to laugh at the irony of his comment but restrained herself as she gave a silent nod as she turned to look at Remy. He winked at her and all her anger and hurt towards him melted away. The Professor gave them conjoint looks but was wise enough to excuse himself with the excuse of having to meet with Hank in the lab. The couple remained silent until the Professor was well and truly out of ear shot. Rogue found herself unable to speak. What was he doing? Remy grew worried at her stunned look. He had a feeling she would be angry at him for not contacting her but never had he seen such a look across her face. Was he that deep in trouble? He began to apologise nonetheless.

"_Je suis désolé ma chére_. I should have called _mais_ I was _trés_ busy wit' selling _mon_ apartment _et_ packing my t'ings." (I am sorry my dear)

Rogue's expression didn't falter. It wasn't a good sign. He let out a defeated sigh as he took a step towards her. To his amazement, she let him take her hands as he continued.

"I wanted t' surprise y' _chérie_. I didn't mean t' upset y' or make y' t'ink dat de other night was-"

"A mistake?"

Her words were almost choked but they were not angry. Not knowing what else to say, Remy dug a hand into his trench coat pocket and pulled out her X-badge. He put it in her hand as he spoke.

"I'd keep it t' see how long it took y' t' realise it be gone, _mais_ I got my own badge t' lose."

The badge fell carelessly from her hands. Not a moment later, Rogue threw herself at him and captured his lips in a desperate kiss. A moment or two later, he recovered from the surprise and wrapped his arms around her. He deepened the kiss and grinned inwardly at her response. He should've joined the X-Men _years ago._ When air became necessity, they broke apart but remained locked in each other's arms.

"So…"

"So…" He grinned.

Rogue returned his smile before playfully punching him in the shoulder. He half-laughed-half-grunted-with-pain as she replied.

"Pick up ya damn phone next tahme ah call, okay?"

He chuckled at her as he returned his hands to her small waist.

"Won't need to call_ moi_ anymore _chérie_. Holler an' I'll come, _d'accord_?"

She chuckled with amusement before her expression turned severe. Gently, she brushed his fringe out of his eyes. The action left him spellbound as she spoke softly.

"What made ya change ya mind?"

He didn't have to ask to know what she was referring to. He let out a deep sigh as his expression turned serious. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek as he replied.

"Y' one o' de reasons."

Rogue hadn't expected that. She blushed lightly as she replied.

"An' the other reason?"

He smirked lightly.

"I _want_ t' be here. I've talked wit' de Professor _et_ I t'ink his cause is worth fighting for."

Rogue raised a brow at him.

"Ya'll just in it for the challenge aren't ya?"

Remy chuckled but that that sincere look across his face didn't dwindle.

"I like a challenge_ mais_…"

He pulled a hand away from her and indicated to something attached to his belt. It was a similar X-badge to hers with the only difference being that his was black with a magenta coloured X across its face. Rogue daftly wondered if the Professor had known all along that Remy would eventually join them.

"Dis is one I want t' see t' de end. No matter how long it takes."

Rogue smiled up at him. She hadn't been so proud of him before. His expression remained severe as he raised a hand to cup her face. He leant a little closer as he spoke in a husky whisper.

"Dis be where I stand, Rogue. Beside y' _et_ de X-Men. If _y'_ will have _moi_."

For that instant that she stared up at him with those stunned emerald pools, he feared she would reject him. Doubts ate away at his hope but it was not devoured completely. A moment or two later, Rogue clasped the hand that cupped her cheek. She replied softly as she squeezed it.

"Here ah stand Cajun. If ya want meh, ya have meh."

They shared similar smiles before Remy captured her lips in a feverish kiss. They plundered each other's mouths as they fell against the wall. With muffled laughs, Rogue pulled him back onto his feet by his shirt and captured his lips again as she pulled him towards her bedroom door. Evidently, they had some _'house warming'_ to attend to before they faced the rest of the team.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**-Sigh- feels so good to be back in the game. Even for a short while. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, they are Marvel property. **_

_**-Gams **_


	8. Rain, Tears and Diamonds 1

_**Rating: T **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, they are marvel property.**_

_**Rain**_

_**-xXOXx-**_

"_Eugh-! Ah knew ah should have brought a coat this mornin'!"_

A frustrated growl escaped Rogue as she wrapped the pathetic excuse of a cardigan around her shivering form. The rain seemed relentless in its miserable parade. It had only just started and already the streets were peopless while the street lights stood sleak with water. The once blue and cloudless sky was now murky and streaked with greys and whites, blocking the late afternoon hour of any warmth and light it had had during the day. Sunshine had painted the cafe windows with a dash of blue skies, bringing only good business and cash flow. Buckets of rain didn't sell coffee or fresh muffins. All it did do was leave waitresses stranded until her ride arrived.

Another huff escaped her chattering lips but it quickly turned to a shiver. The shiver travelled from her head to her feet as she clamped her arms together. It was just her luck her car was still being fixed at the mansion. The grim thought brought a frown to her rain-streaked face. She turned her gaze to the sky with blame in her emerald eyes. She damned Logan for choosing to take one of his _elongated trips-to-the-unknown _that week. He could have fixed her car in the time it took for her boss to lock up and leave. Which she had some five minutes before the rain started. Rogue damned herself for not taking up her boss' offer for a lift.

After ten minutes, the rain refused to let up but her body could take no more. Her flesh was textured with goosebumps while her once curly hair became wet and wavy. Her unique white streaks plastered against her cold-pinched face, causing her to look more like a china doll with too much blush. She could barely feel the tip of her nose as it turned pink with the cold, matching the pair of pink stains that kissed her cheeks. It wasn't long before shifting on the spot became painful as the cold made her limbs ache with strain. A pair of stockings and a skirt were ideal for waitressing but horrible for being stuck in a rain storm. That was probably why they didn't open on rainy days. The flimsy black cardigan she wore was heavy against her arms as it soaked up all the rain water. Rogue found herself pulling up her sleaves as they slipped down her shoulders. She stood under the clear plastic sheath that hung over her head but it did little aid. The rain came from side on as the wind howled and sent shivers down her bones.

Finally, she decided that standing there any longer would only make her worse off. As she made her way down the street however, it became aparent that everyone had had the same idea; close the stores on account of heavy rainfall. It was just bad luck. Rogue was about to give up and return back to her pathetic excuse for cover at the cafe when an idea caught her eye. A sliver of an alley way caught her attention and without a second thought, she dipped into it. It proved to be a good choice as the two buildings acted as the perfect barriers between her and the storm. The high roofs above practically overlapped, thus stopping the rain from stretching its hand to her. She would've called herself content if it handn't been for the cold. No amount of brick and stone could buffer the cold. Her breath turned to mist in the dim light of the alley as she sighed.

"_Damn it, Kurt. Where the hell are ya..."_

She stole a glance at her watch. He should have been there some twenty minutes ago. An aggravated sigh-turned-growl shivered through her frozen lips as she wrapped her arms around her front. She shook uncontrollably as a frown marred her frozen face. She vowed silently to kill Kurt upon sight as a car drove by without so much as a glance her way. However her thoughts of torture were suddenly pushed to the back of her mind as the slightest sound of movement pinched her ears. She froze, well, became as still as she possibly could as something moved behind her. Her heart began to hammer against her ribcage when she felt something heavy drape over her shoulders. However it was short lived as she sprung into a defensive action. Turning to the darkness, she lunged out with a drawn fist and punched the air. However, instead of hitting some unsuspecting jaw or nothing at all, her small hand became enveloped by a large gloved hand. A set of fingers clamped down her fist before she could draw away. She was surprised there wasn't so much as an ounce of pain as the stranger's grip became firmer. Instinctively, her eyes darted upwards to try and put an owner to the hand.

Her mouth fell open as familarity struck her over the head.

A pair of red-on-black orbs glowed from the darkness. However instead of striking fear, they struck disbelief and shock. She felt herself take a step back, allowing the familiar pair of eyes to step into the dim light and reveal the face behind them. A warm, husky chuckle filled the air. It was like the warmth of the South had suddenly travelled up North. And in a way it had.

"_Tsk tsk ma chére. _Y' getting sloppy wit' y' counter reactions. Dat's not a good image for an X-Man. _Non?_"

His mocking words of scold were followed swiftly with a smug smirk. Rogue finally managed to clamp her mouth shut as a feeble scowl spread across her brow. She tried not to tremble with her words as she continued to shiver uncontrollably.

"Do a-all Ac-acolytes sneak up-p on girls in-in alley w-ways or- or is it jus'- jus' meh?"

Another warm chuckle escaped him but he said nothing. A moment later however, the smirk across his lips faded and a frown took its place. She didn't get the chance to ask what was wrong however as his other hand grasped her remaining free hand. He brought them together with his gloved hands and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles as he spoke. His breath came out in puffs of mist as he whispered softly.

_Vos mains sont comme de la glace ma chére."_

She translated his French easily, like drinking water. _Your hands are like ice my dear._ She didn't say anything or more, she couldn't as his next action left her more surprised than the last. He raised one of her soaked, gloved hands to his mouth in one smooth motion, cupped them between his and blew deeply. Pleasant, warm shivers ran up and down her arms at the touch of his warm breath. The shivers continued from her fingers to nearly every bone in her body. In no time at all, Rogue felt her knees become weak. She knew if her pride was not in tact she would fall to her knees. However she wasn't sure if it was from the cold anymore. Wordlessly, he repeated the action with her other hand. The sound of air being pulled in and released was all she could hear as she stood motionless before him. The roar of the rain and thunder was deaf to her ears. She hardly noticed anything until he pulled her hand away from his mouth. She watched with a blank expression while he knelt down before her with an out stretched hand. It was only when he rose again that she realised what he had reached for. He shook the tan trench coat to rid it of the excess water and dirt before slipping it around her shoulders a second time.

It was like a parent helping a child with a coat; too large and long for her smaller frame but warm and comforting.

He gently grasped her wrists and manoeuvred her arms into the long sleaves of the coat. The heavy leather fabric hung off her small shoulders while the sleaves dangled past her finger tips. But it was warm and she had to suppress the urge to snuggle into it as he secured it around her trembling form. She gulped silently before speaking. Her voice was feeble and cold stricken as her heart rate shot through the roof. His fingers lingered gently around her waist.

"Wh-what about y-ya? Ar-aren't ya cold?"

His head shook mutely, causing droplets of rain water to flick through the air from his long fringe. Like her, he was almost soaked but his trench coat appeared to have kept the brunt of the cold away. His auburn hair appeared darker in its soaked state. She watched silently as a bead of water trailed down his face only to rest on his lower lip. He caught it with the slight peek of his tongue and it caused an odd shiver to run down her spine. The shiver had nothing to do with the cold. Another odd shiver ran through her as both his hands slipped into the side pockets of his coat. His fingertips lightly grazed her hips through the fabrics as he whispered.

"Not anymore..."

Rogue blinked once with widened eyes. At his touch, she finally came to realise just how close he was. His warm breath tickled her lips as it turned to mist in the air. Her breath hitched silently when his fingers began to run circles into her warming flesh. Another shiver coursed through her body but she took little notice. She didn't even acknowledge that the rain had stopped. All that existed at the moment was the smell of cigarettes, leather and spices and the pair of red orbs staring back at her. However, at the moment in which he moved to close the gap between them, she felt the cold hand of reality slap her across the face. She turned her head abruptly to face the mouth of the alley. A dark, dusk colour was painted across the cloud streaked sky. When she turned to face him, she found he was still close but there was evidence of disappointment in those tell-tale orbs. A saddened sigh escaped her before she spoke.

"Ah guess ah don't need this-"

She began to shrug out of his trench coat as she spoke but he didn't let her finish either of her tasks. His skilled fingers caught the coat and re-wrapped it around her form. He shook his head and put on a half smirk before replying.

"Y' need it more den I do _chére_."

A silence grew between them as their gazes became matched once more. Again, he eased closer to her and attempted to close the gap she had made. The thought of her absorbing him with a single touch remained untouched and forgotten in that moment. His lips were warm to her cold, trembling lips. A sigh escaped him as his grip tightened around her small waist. Her delicate fingers brushed gently against his chest as her back hit the wall. However they barely managed to brush lips against each other as the sound of a car horn blowing caught them in the act. Rogue jolted back in surprise as a pair of bright headlights blinded her. Her head whipped to the mouth of the alley way only to have her heart stop for a full blown second. Anxiety pulled at her as the familiar figure of Kurt waved from the driver's seat window.

She was surprised that he wasn't teleporting to her side and wisking her off in a panicked frenzie. She _was_ standing beside an Acolyte; one of their presumed enemies. She was wearing the enemy's coat, and not to mention she had nearly let said enemy kiss her without so much as a thought towards her powers. She had more than passed the saying of "mingling with the enemy." With a confused, anxious look across her face, Rogue turned to back to where Gambit had been standing. However her brow furrowed deeper with confusion. He had vanished without so much as a trace. It was as if he had never been there.

"Come on Rogue! It's starting to rain again!"

At her brother's call, she stopped trying to look through the darker depths of the alley. A skeptical frown remained across her face as she finally stepped out of the alley and onto the pavement. She didn't register getting into the car or buckling her seat belt. Her eyes shifted at a dazed pace to look through the car window. The gloomy streets passed by in a blur of greys and whites as she wondered if he had been there at all. At the thought however, the smell of cigarettes, spices and leather refreshed her memory. Her gaze fell to the weathered sleaves of his trench coat only to be hit with new realisation. Her gloves were missing, and in their place her pink-kissed fingers lay exposed in her lap. Her bemused frown softened as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"_Ah guess it's only fair. Ah took his coat..."_

"I'm so sorry zhat I took so long. Kitty had me drop her off on zhe way..."

His excuses laid unimportant at the back of her mind as she pulled the collar of the coat to cover her mouth and nose. She took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of him that intoxicated her thoughts and tingled through her warming soul.

"Rogue?"

She answered his first question as the smell of the South tingled her senses.

"It's no problem Kurt."

She barely comprehended his bemused glance as she adjusted the coat around her.

"Where did you get zhe coat? I don't remember you bringing one when I dropped you off...?"

Kurt was left baffled by the slight smile that crept across his sister's lips. She flattened the coat over her chilled legs as she replied softly.

"A friend lent it to meh."

They said no more as Kurt turned at the lights.

_**-xXOXx-**_

A pair of red-on-black orbs watched from a far as the car turned and continued to make tracks between them. A nonchalant smile spread across the young man's lips as he dug one of his hands into his jeans pockets. The cold air caused him to shiver slightly but he continued to smile as he walked down the street. A pair of black, satin gloves peeked from his free hand as he became merged with the dark.

_**-xXOXx-**_

_**Now how was that? REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	9. Rain, Tears and Diamonds 2

_**August 09 – Big apology for all the spelling and grammar errors. That's life without a working spell check on your word program. Pfft. The all should be fixed now. Point out any if you see! Thanks!**_

_**Also made some uh...minor modifications hehe**_

_**Okay so Pennylane87 has been nagging me to write a sequel to this (lol luv ya penny!) SO a big thanks to her for inspiring this small sequel to 'Rain'**_

_**A/N: Set a while after 'Rain' occurred **_

_**-Gams**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, property of Marvel**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**-xXOXx- **_

_**Drying Tears**_

_**-xXOXx-**_

Rain water drizzled against the window panels at a relentless pace, obscuring the glass and the darkness outside. The day had rolled by in a miserable parade of clouds and rain and continued to march through the night. The Institute grounds stood lathered in rain and darkness. Flashes of lightning set the stone walls aglow for a flickering second or two before the night re-claimed them for its own. The giant trees outlining the grounds tossed and swayed with the anger of the wind. Their fingers scraped against the window panels as they twisted their long spines. The turmoil created the perfect disguise for the new figure on the scene. The darkness hid away the figure's tracks as he climbed over the stone walls while the howling wind silenced his movements. His lean, muscular stature allowed stealth no other could muster as he ventured across the institute grounds. The sensors and alarm systems couldn't detect his presence even after he had made it to the building and began to climb the lattice. A pair of red-on-black eyes glowed intently as the owner of these orbs stepped over the balcony rail and onto the small terrace he had climbed so many times before.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A sob- filled sigh escaped the young woman's lips as she pulled the white sheets tighter over her frame. Her shoulders trembled as she snuggled her head into the pillow. Red circles outlined her waking, emerald eyes as old tears dried against her cheeks. She buried herself deeper into the comfort of her large bed as she turned to face the pair of French doors. A heavy sigh streamed from her full lips when a pair of new tears trailed helplessly down her face.

It had been too long since he was last here.

Too long since she last heard his voice.

It had been unbearably too long since she felt his touch course heat waves through her very soul.

Rogue let another silent sob ripple through her body as new tears began to surface. She tucked her legs and arms into a foetus position and drew the sheets closer to her chest. It had been nearly eight months since he dropped into her life again that one rainy day in the alley. Despite her predicament, she found a small saddened smile tug at her lips. He had given her his coat to keep her dry and warm and it had even after she had returned it. He still kept her gloves though. He said it was a way of keeping her with him when she wasn't around. The very thought caused another smile and more tears as she dwindled further into their past. Their teams didn't know about their relationship. They didn't even know that they snuck out to see each let alone that when they came face to face on the battle field, he did everything within his power to keep her safe. At the most, all that they saw was a happier Rogue behind a secretive smile.

Or they used to until about a month ago.

Rogue wrapped her arms tighter around herself as if to stop herself from breaking in two. They had been together seven months. She had never known how good happiness or love could be until he appeared. He had gone out of his way to take down her defences but instead of him reaping the rewards, she was the rewarded one. He understood her better than anyone else. When she fell into despair about her mother or her abused childhood, he was there to dry her tears and kiss away her fears. Everything evil in the world seemed at rest in those moments of reassurance and comfort. Life had seemed perfect until the Thieves Guild tracked him down. Then came the misery and the harsh slap of misfortune. Or was it reality? She honestly couldn't be sure. She often scolded herself in thinking that something so perfect could last. Remy's father had made a deal with the rival guild called the Assassins Guild and to cement the alliance and ensure peace, he had offered for Remy to marry the head of the Assassin's daughter, Belladonna. She had never wanted to be so wrong about her instincts in all her life. When Remy stepped onto her balcony that forsaken night, the feeling of something wrong had gripped her heart with an iron fist. One look into those devastated red orbs had been enough of an incentive.

Rogue wiped away a new set of tears as the memory cut painfully into her chest. Like a blunt knife, it ached and tore at her heart but couldn't be pulled out. Blunt knife wounds hurt more when the knife was removed. She could no more pull a blunt knife from her heart than admit to herself that Remy was gone. Even though, deep down, she knew he was. He had promised her that he would refuse the match. He would take exile as their traditions demanded and leave his family and home behind just to be with her. But no matter what he promised or how determined he appeared to be, she knew better. Family and honour, even amongst thieves, was highly cherished. Remy had a streak of loyalty in him as pure as the white in her hair. And from the way Remy had always spoken of his family, she knew that he couldn't just give them up. She couldn't let him, not when it would cause him such pain to be away from them. Her heart didn't matter. If it broke, it broke. That was all there was to it...

Or so she told herself.

Remy called every day but she dared not pick up for fear of hearing him say those words she feared so much. To hear from his lips that he _had _to marry someone else was worse than realising it on her own. She preferred the state of denial she lived in than the cold slap of reality. However, after three weeks, their game of cat and mouse came to an abrupt end; he stopped calling her. Up until that point, she had not shed one tear. She cried herself to sleep nearly every night after the calls stopped.

Tonight was no different than any other night. She lay restless in her bed with new and old tears staining her cheeks while the miserable weather voiced her inner turmoil. It hadn't stopped raining since the phone calls stopped. She waited for the pull of sleep as the night dragged on however the night seemed to have other ideas. A gentle but definite tapping erupted from the French doors, causing her to sit up with a start of surprise. She faced the window with a bemused frown but with the moon out of sight and no lights turned on, it was difficult to see what was there. Finally, she brushed it off as just the rattle of the trees and lay down once more. Her eyes had just slipped closed when the same noise caught her ears. Disgruntled slightly, she slipped back to a seated position and turned her gaze back to the French doors. A flash of lightning caught the terrace, outlining an all too familiar figure behind the window panels.

Her mouth fell open slightly as her heart began to hammer against her chest.

She barely comprehended anything as she slipped from the bed. The rim of her white night gown brushed against her mid-thigh as she walked slowly towards the doors. Dazed with disbelief and hope, she reached out with trembling hands to unlock the doors. They flung open with the push of the wind, slamming against the door frames as the mesh curtains took flight. None of it mattered as he stepped into the room. Rain water dribbled down his beloved trench coat and gave a shiny glaze to his face. His hair, now long, was streaked with water while a five o'clock shadow covered his jaw. Gone was the goatee on his chin as was the charming smirk that she thought would never leave his face. Drops of water fell from his fringe like they had all those months ago in the alley. Her heart hammered mercilessly against her ribcage when she met his eyes. They still glowed like nothing else she had ever seen but there was emotion there that she couldn't name.

Reality came back with a shiver as her body trembled in the open cold. Wordlessly, he turned and closed the doors behind him. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her front as another shiver ran down her spine but it wasn't from the cold. His stare returned; his beautiful eyes bored into hers with such fever she wasn't quite sure whether it was a good or bad thing.

Remy reached out carefully. Though his fingers itched to just reach out and envelope her in his arms, he restrained himself to just cup her face between his hands. His thumbs ran gently over her cheeks. They were just as soft as before. He remembered often comparing them to the texture of a rose petal; soft and delicate. His heart began to race as he let his fingers trail through those beloved white streaks that framed her face. Her hair was curly still but longer. He wondered if she had kept it that way for him like he'd asked. He couldn't stand the thought of them being straightened when they suited her so well.

The feeling of his bare hands around her face was both torture and heaven. They had discovered that he was immune to her powers not long after they started dating. It had been by mere chance that they had found out. They had decided to meet at a park one day and somehow they had managed to start a game of chase and tackle. She had managed to tackle him to the ground and despite being careful; she also managed to brush her nose against his. It had been the briefest of touches but then her powers had only needed the briefest of touches to work. But they didn't. She had felt a small tingly feeling but no pain or flush of memories came afterwards. He was still conscious when she had pulled away in shocked. Instead of asking questions, he had wordlessly crawled up to her with a look of bewilderment across his handsome face. He removed her gloves and then his before reaching for her exposed hands.

The memory flashed across her mind as she raised one of her hands to rest against his jaw. The slight beard on his jaw bristled against her fingertips. It was an oddly gratifying feeling for her. Though he looked rugged and exhausted now, she secretly found the five o'clock shadow rather attractive. Not that she ever told him of course. It was his job to be the charming compliment giving one. Her trembling fingers grazed over his lips ever so slightly. They were warm and full and they made her remember how it felt to have them pressed against hers. It was pure heaven kissing Remy LeBeau. Not that she ever told him of course. She was the ego buster, not the ego booster.

The feel of her fingers against his lips sent pleasurable shivers down his spine that were both familiar and agonising. Aching, he reached out and let his left thumb brush over her lower lip. They were soft and supple, just waiting to be kissed as always. But he had to say something before he could go any further.

"Why didn't y' answer m' calls?"

A guilty look spread across her face causing every kind of fear and insecurity began to eat at his mind. Did she not want him anymore? Had she decided it was useless waiting for him and gone to someone else? Jealously and anger began to swell within him as thoughts of another man taking his place began to fester and infect his thoughts. However they were put to an end when her hand left his face. Her eyes glazed over with new tears as she whispered in a shattered voice.

"Ah thought ya wouldn't come back...ah didn't want to know if that was true or not. Ah couldn't..."

It was then he realised the dark circles around her eyes. The colour in her cheeks wasn't so beautiful anymore as it was a reminder of how many tears she had spilt. Invisible tear stains marred her face while her eyes remained glossy with unshed tears. He understood now why she didn't want to answer his calls but did it have to be at the cost of her own tears? The cost of his anxieties and doubts? If he hadn't been buried in Guild matters and getting out of his arranged marriage, he would have come a lot sooner. She looked exhausted, beautiful but exhausted and he had the sinking feeling that it was all his doing. All of it. A saddened sigh escaped his lips as he leant closer to her. One of his hands cupped her face once more while the other wrapped gently around her waist to pull her close. He made sure to keep her gaze as he whispered softly.

"_Je suis desole ma coeur. _I didn't meant t' take so long t' come back t' y'. _Mais_ I am back. I'm not going anywhere." (I am sorry my heart)

Her eyes widened and blinked several times with disbelief. A soft frown of confusion spread across her face as she struggle to find words.

"But what about-? Your family-"

He silenced her with the press of a finger against her lips. A gentle smile spread across his lips for the first time in what felt like an age. He had no reason to smile until now, none at all until he was back with her in his arms. He replied gently with a hush.

"Shh...It's alright_ ma chére_. It doesn't matter anymore. None of it does."

His thumb rubbed the side of her jaw in a reassuring gesture he knew worked on her. But she wasn't silenced yet. Her brow furrowed with confusion and worry as she replied.

"They exiled ya?"

He nodded mutely. Worry took command of her emotions as she replied.

"Why would ya- Remy they're your family. Ya love them, why would ya-"

"Isn't it obvious _chére_?"

His hands clasped around her wrists in firm holds as his eyes bore into her emerald pools. She stared up at him with disbelief for a few moments before he continued. His fingers ran reassuring circles into her wrists as he spoke.

"I don't care dat I'm in exile._ D'accord_, I will miss_ mon famille mais_ I can always call dem. Dey exiled moi as a precaution, not b'cause dey angry at _moi _ f' refusing t' marry Belladonna. I'm a dead man if I step foot in N'Orleans again, _chére_. Exile was de best t'ing dat could have happened t'_ moi_."

New tears washed down her cheeks as she looked away, avoiding his gaze. He hooked his index under her chin to draw her gaze back to meet his. When she didn't open her eyes, he asked her to. After a moment's hesitance, she opened those emerald pools. He could easily drown in them they were so deep and bright. He remained sincere and soft-toned as he spoke up again.

"I knew what I was doing when I defied de Peace Treaty, Rogue. And I'd do it a thousand times over if it meant I'd be able t' come back t' y'. So don't y' blame y' self for what I've done. I did dis on m' own. Y' jus' happened t' be de one I was doing it for."

A small smile spread across his lips in an effort to reassure her and reassure her it did. Ever so slowly, the guilt that swelled in her eyes was washed away with the fall of fresh tears. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and that was all the incentive he needed to capture them in a gentle kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hold around her waist tightened to bring her flush against him. It had been too long since they had been able to do this and it showed greatly as their kiss became more desperate and feverish. Rogue's knees caved in as the kiss deepened but he was quick to catch her and hold her steady. They backed away from the French doors as Remy scooped her up into his arms and made towards the bed. If she cared that he was soaked through, she didn't say anything as she slipped off his trench coat and reclaimed his neck with her hands. Her lips parted, allowing him full access with his tongue as he recaptured her lips. A low moan escaped her as she straddled him, her legs rested against his thighs as his hands trailed to the small of her back. A burning fire ignited between them as the storm continued to howl and rage outside. It remained unbeknownst as they began to disrobe each other. Remy's partly drenched shirt and sweater fell to the floor in a damp heap, followed by her night gown that was damp from being pressed against his soaked form. It hadn't been too long after discovering he was immune to her powers that their physical relationship blossomed. Remy almost chuckled inwardly at the memory of the days leading up to _their first time._ What an uncharacteristic, nervous wreck he had been. Being the virgin she was, in both love and human touch, he feared he might be pressuring her into agreeing to take their relationship to the next level. He had been completely blown away by her teasing remark when he suggested they give it more time. _"Cajun, ah think its safe t' say we both think that's a load of bull. Now do ya want t' do this or not?"_ Her words had practically floored him.Now, there were absolutely no more barriers to come between them. Not her powers, not her team, not his family, not even the Guild; nothing. Both felt this was some kind of renewal of their relationship; a second chance against all odds.

A gentle sigh escaped her lips as he began to trail his mouth from her lips, to her jaw and all the way to the nape of her neck. Her breath hitched sharply when she felt his teeth graze her flesh, causing him to chuckle against her as his hands smoothed over her exposed waist. In return, Rogue pulled away from his lips. At his confused look, a wicked smirk played across her lips before she forcefully pushed him back onto the bed. A rough chuckle escaped him but it was quickly turned to a moan as she straddled him in _just_ the right position. A Cheshire cat smile spread across her lips, the first in an age, as she purposefully grinded her hips against his in one smooth movement. A pained groan escaped him as his fingers instinctively clasped her hips in a firm grip. A pleasured shiver coursed through her skin at his actions, causing her to moan audibly. However she wasn't given the chance to think of a comeback as Remy swiftly pushed her onto her back. With a feather-soft touch, he brushed his finger tips over her skin in circular movements. As they trailed down her supple body, sighs of rapture erupted from her lips between gasps of his name. He lived for those gasps. Soon his fingers found their way to the hem of her white panties and hesitated. He caught her lustful glance before carefully pulling them down and off. Rogue shivered involuntarily at the action as her eyes fluttered closed. She had missed his touch more than she realised. Her skin burned and tingled pleasantly at his touch, causing her heart to pump and swell at a frenzied pace. However when his fingers reached the heat between her thighs, she was lost in euphoria. He made love to her with his fingers diligently, causing all kinds of emotions to bubble within her as he drank in her signs and moans. Finally, she sighed his name and released her tight hold on the bed sheets. She collapsed on the bed, sweaty and breathless as he crawled over her, planting soft kisses over her warm flesh. But that wasn't enough.

Once she regained her composure, Rogue pushed him onto his back and straddled him through his jeans. Ever so carefully, she unzipped them and pulled them off him. They landed with the rest of their clothes as she dipped her body against him in tease. A gruff moan escaped him as his hands clawed through her hair. Those soft tresses of white and auburn tumbled loosely over her shoulders as she lowered herself onto him, taking him inside her. It was at that moment he lost all control over his actions. He pushed her onto her back once more and began to slowly pump against her. She kissed his neck and whispered every declaration of love and encouragement he needed as he fastened his pace and met her thrusts. He came in a blur, followed shortly by her as he collapsed against her. His head rested against her exposed breast as he tried to retain a normal breathing pattern. Her heart hammered in time with his as she tried to do the same. It was a short while before her exhausted, gentle voice caught his ears.

"Don't ever leave meh again..."

He raised his head to catch her staring back at him. She practically glowed with love in her eyes but there was a neediness there that called to him like nothing else in this world. The only thing he could compare it to was his own need for her. Without her, what did he have? He captured her lips in a gentle, tender kiss before replying.

"I'm yours _chére_. I'm not going anywhere."

Spent and finally at peace, they pulled apart some minutes later only for her to snuggle under his chin and rest her head against his chest. His arms wrapped almost possessively over her waist as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't leave her again.

_****_

_**PHEW! How was that? REVIEW!  
**_

_**-Gams **_


	10. Rain, Tears and Diamonds 3

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, They are Marvel Property.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Her Diamonds' by Rob Thomas.**_

_**FINAL PART of the "Rain, Tears and Diamonds" mini-story. I've been sick today so I thought I'd treat myself to some fanfiction writing to ease my pain ;) lol **_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Her Diamonds**_

The muffled rumble of aeroplanes flying overhead hummed in their ears as the three men made their way through the narrow space that led to the arrivals terminal. The noise of hustle and bustle of the terminal became louder with each step as they followed the line of people. Remy LeBeau silently thanked his boss for the private plane they had flown in as he watched a weary looking mother pass by. A pair of whining, wailing children hung off her arms like monkeys while she tried to push a trolley of luggage. The unfortunate mother was pushed from his thoughts however when he happened upon a young couple not a few people down the line. They were wrapped arm in arm with each other, her head fit perfectly into the slope of his neck as he pushed their luggage on a trolley. Remy gave a knowing smile as they whispered secretively to each other. Call him a man gone soft, but the sight reminded him of a none-too-different couple. He was struck suddenly by an anxious sense of need. Three weeks wasn't long really but to him it was an eternity too long spent away from his girl. Call him needy, he needed her like he needed air to breathe. He turned his shaded gaze away from the couple as the sight began to sting unpleasantly. _'Jus' keep it together homme. She be out dere waitin'. Y' don't need t' start de separation anxiety now...' _It was then he notice that the line was moving, causing him to stumble slightly as someone pushed him from behind. A maniacal chuckle caught his ears as he straightened to a casual stride once more.

"God, mate. You look like you got a cat's butt for a face with all that poutin' you're doin'. Missing your sheila that bad aye?"

The Pyromaniac Australian gave a knowing smirk at his own words as he clapped his friend on the back. Remy shrugged him off offhandedly but smirked nonetheless at his friend's words. John and Piotr were not like the other Acolytes at the base. Being the first three, they shared a bond that ran closer to brotherhood than any work contract or team loyalty could bind them with. Over the years they'd worked together, lived together, they struck an unspoken pact of loyalty; they looked out for each other. That's why John and Piotr were the only ones who knew that he and Rogue were dating. Out of the few friends Remy had had in his lifetime, Piotr and John were by far the most loyal and compassionate. It was probably because they were all in the same boat; all hired under the same predicament of blackmail and dallying in dark business. Though Remy longed to leave Magneto's team, he couldn't bring himself to regret joining in the first place. It had brought him to Rogue and given him a pair of friends worth their weight in gold. How could he regret such a decision if they were the rewards he received? Like routine, he reached out and messed a hand through the crazy Aussie's fright of red hair and punched his shoulder like he would his brother. As usual, the playful wrestle turned into an onslaught of light punches and headlocks, causing many a weary or irritable arrival to stare with furrowed brows and irritated glares. The fun was shortly brought to an end when Colossus stepped in. The Gentle Giant caught the scruffs of their collars and set them with ease on either side of him before continuing to silently push their luggage on a trolley. It was like separating a pair of puppies from getting too aggressive. While Remy smirked John was momentarily silenced with a pout of disappointment before a new game struck his fancy. He began to lightly punch Piotr's shoulder as he teased.

"What about you Tin Man? You gonna make a move on the _Kitty-Kat _one of these days?"

The shy Russian blanched for a second before a flush of pink stained his cheeks. He began to stutter slightly as his accent became thicker with the strain of nerves.

"What-? I- do not know. I- _No_. No- I..."

As the Russian continued to stutter and blush as pink as the inside of a watermelon, Remy turned his attention back to the front of the line. As the fogged, glass doors stood prepped open at the end of the tunnel, a crowd of people stood behind a metal bar not ten feet away. Families and friends both great and small stood huddled together, some sporting '_welcome home'_ signs while others sported names as they waited and greeted their loved ones. Remy felt his heart sink as they neared the doors. He hadn't told Rogue to meet him at the airport. Knowing her, she was probably half way across the world dallying in _saving-the-word_ and all its extras. Besides, keeping in contact with her had been difficult this trip. He didn't even know if she was home- His trail of thought was brought to an abrupt halt as his eyes did a double take of the crowd.

Beyond the hoard of families and arrivals, near a white pillar stood a lone figure.

A bright smirk spread across his lips, causing wrinkles of mirth to line his handsome face. Only one woman had that kind of two-toned hair.

Remy turned to John as they passed through the glass doors. The words _'Can you cover for me?' _had barely reached his lips when John raised a hand and silence him. He let out a mockery of bored sigh as he took his friend's bag and slipped it over his own shoulder. When Remy didn't move, he ushered his hands and exclaimed with a maniacal smile.

"Well go on! Don't keep 'er waiting you fool!"

His words served better as encouragements rather than ridicule as Remy swiftly zigzagged between the line of people. His heart hammered against his heaving chest as he jogged at a quick pace. Damn his reputation for being cool and suave, he wanted to get to her as fast as possible. The three weeks of separation became more apparent as each step brought him close but not close enough. He watched with an unabashed smile as his_ chére_ stepped out from hiding. A chuckle and a smile danced across her rosy lips when she caught sight of him. Not moments later, she let out a squeal of delight as he hoisted her into the air and spun her around in his arms. Her feet barely touched the ground when his lips crashed feverishly over hers. It was several minutes before they rose for air. As they pulled back slightly, Remy let go only to hurriedly rid himself of his fingerless gloves. He pocketed them before he reached out to cup her smiling face between his bare palms. Not an inch of her face was left untouched by his warm gaze. He returned to the world of the present at the sound of her soft chuckle of amusement. Rogue's gloved hands wrapped around his neck as she whispered in a husky tease.

"Well hello t' ya too Swamp Rat."

He gave a low chuckle that rumbled through his chest before capturing her lips in a brief, sweet kiss. Her vanilla flavoured lip-gloss was enjoyably sweet, but personally he preferred the taste of her own lips. A deep sigh of all sorts of emotions escaped his lips as he rested his forehead against hers. He dared not close his eyes upon fear of opening them to find himself waking from his beautiful dream of returning to her.

"Missed y' like crazy, y' know dat?"

Another chuckle escaped her vanilla-flavoured lips as she nuzzled her nose against his. The feel of her warm skin against his was the pinch he needed to know that he wasn't dreaming. With her in his arms, he was truly _home_.

"Ya mentioned it a couple o' tahmes in ya phone calls, but ah lahke hearin' it."

A devilish smirk played across his lips as he pulled her closer for another kiss. He had a thousand kisses to make up for and he intended on repaying every single one. He was about to deepen the kiss again when her lips suddenly pulled away. At his bemused smile and look, she glanced back and forth between their surroundings before pulling back slightly. His hands remained like iron clasps around her waist as he kept her rooted on the spot. She worded her reasons in a reproachful whisper.

"Knock it off Rems- We're out in the open remember? Ya'll don't know if someone's-"

An amused chuckle rumbled through his throat as he pulled her up against the pillar. He began to nuzzle her neck as he replied gently.

"I don't care if _someone_ sees us. I been away from y' f' t'ree long, lonely weeks..._et _I intend t' make up for it."

Though she chuckled anxiously at his ticklish ministrations, one of her hands came to rest against his chest and she pushed him back with a light push. With the momentary gap between them, she caught his chin between her gloved fingers and re-directed his gaze to meet hers.

"Ah think Johnny boy an' Tin Man maght take offence t' that statement darlin'."

A smirk brandished itself across his lips as he slipped his hands from her waist only to grasp one of her gloved hands in his. She had known what he was about to do before he did it and swiped her hand away before he could remove the glove. She gave him a patronizing scowl as she whispered hurriedly for him to stop. To her, taking off her gloves in public was like stripping in public. She tried to keep her hands out of his reach but he was too quick and far too persistent. After a moment or two of chase, he clasped her left hand in his and progressed to remove the glove. He spoke softly as he did so.

"Jus' want t' see if y' kept true t' y' promise..."

He pinched the tip of the middle finger between his index and thumb only to slip it off at a slow pace. The glove slipped off with little protest from her only to reveal a pale hand and gold, diamond encrusted ring wrapped around her marriage finger. He tilted her wrist from side to side as he admired it silently, his dark shades slipped down the bridge of his nose to give him a better look. Rogue watched with a gentle smile across her lips as those red orbs she loved so dearly began to glow. Her hand remained locked in his gentle hold as he raised his head and spoke.

"Y' kept y' promise _ma coeur_. Y' set on making an honest man o' dis t'ief?"

A melodic, husky chuckle escaped her lips as she took a small step closer. The gap between them continued to close as their noses touched. Her ringed hand slid around his neck only to be lost in his unruly auburn hair as she replied lovingly.

"Can't turn a thief honest but ah'm sure as hell gonna try an' make an honest man of ya Cajun."

Remy gave a husky chuckle and leant forward to catch her lips. When he pulled away, he whispered.

"Dat's m' girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hours Later...**_

Remy woke at the cracking sound of lightning. His head shot up for a moment as it flashed across the windows of the bedroom but lowered with ease when he realised what it was. A deep sigh blew through his lips as rain continued to drizzle miserably against the glass. He stretched his arms and turned, expecting to look into the sleeping face of his fiancée beside him. He was surprised to find her bare back in its place.

The surprise was quick to turn to concern when his empathy picked up on her anxious mood. He shifted carefully to look over her shoulder only to come across a sight he had not anticipated. A bout of worry gutted him as she played idly with the engagement ring between her delicate fingers. There was only one thought that drifted through his mind at the sight. _Was she having second thoughts already?_

He had had everything planned down to the very last candle for when he would propose to her. It was set to be the most romantic set up of their lives (apart from their Wedding night of course). After a course of weeks of dallying over the idea, he built up his determination to the very rim and stepped into a jewellery store. Hours later, he stepped out with a diamond encrusted band in a velvet box._ That_ had been the easy part of the deal. _How _he was meant to propose, was the _real_ challenge. Every corny, romantic and silly idea popped into his head before he came up with the perfect proposal set up. At one point, he remembered with a silent chortle, he planned on baking a cake and planting the ring within it so that she could literally sink her teeth into it. However, it wasn't the corny nor the intended idea that made him pop the question. They had just gotten back from a night on the town and since the X-Men were in Canada for the weekend, Rogue had decided that it was perfectly safe for her to stay at their apartment. It had been cold that night so, like the gentleman he professed to be, he gave her his coat and toughed through the cold in a feeble dress shirt.

She had made to get the apartment keys from his pocket when she happened upon the velvet black case.

He had wanted to smack himself for forgetting he had put it there but wasn't given the chance to when she raised the velvet box before him. He still remembered the way her eyes turned glossy when she finally managed to ask what _'this'_ was. Without any other choice, he had knelt there on the doormat in the classic, _down-on-one-knee_ proposal stance and took the velvet box from her trembling fingers. She had said yes before he even started his proposal speech.

The memory made him smile despite the worry that gripped him at the sight of her present actions. They had got engaged about a week before he left for his three week mission with John and Piotr. So there was a chance she _had _changed her mind. He pushed his fears back as he brushed away her auburn curls from her shoulder. He pressed his lips against her warm flesh as he rolled over to his side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck as he spoke, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hope dat's not a habit f' second t'oughts _chére_."

She jumped abruptly, almost startled before relaxing in his arms. To his relief, she returned the ring to its rightful place before turning around in his arms. She pressed a brief kiss to his lips and let her fingers rub gently against his unshaven cheek before replying. A small, feeble smile spread across her kiss-swollen lips.

"Not for a second darlin'. Ah'm jus'..."

A forlorn look marred her brow as she let out a deep sigh. Wordlessly, Remy grasped one of her small hands in his and squeezed it. A concerned frown spread across his features as he spoke.

"What is it _bebe_?"

Rogue let another deep sigh out before her reply left her lips in no more than a whisper.

"Ah can'te keep up with the secrets anymore."

It wasn't the first time she admitted that. She had always been wary of keeping their relationship a secret from her team, her family. Over the year and a half they had been together, life had dealt her team many bad cards. Jean Grey had been taken by the Phoenix force and died trying to save the world from its wrath. Scott Summers had driven himself into a state of a machine-like existence ever since her death, caring only for the greater good of the X-Men and training their eventual replacements. Times had become more perilous for their kind in such a short space of time. Anti-Mutant activist groups fought for mutant registration and capture every day while the government dallied between giving them equal rights and locking them up and throwing away the key. It made matters only worse that Magneto rallied harder for his mutant cause with every blow the Government made. The ties between the Professor and Magneto had been severely strained and continued to be tested by the pull of time and action. If they revealed their relationship to either side, there was no telling what either would do.

A forlorn sigh much like her own heaved through his chest as he pulled her closer into his embrace. His fingers trailed circles into the small of her back as he replied.

"Y' t'ink its time t' tell y' family."

Her sigh tickled his chest as she laid her head under his chin. Her nails gently glided over his arm as she replied.

"Yes an' no. They won't understand this Remy...they'll...they'll freak out an' think its all a way of getting information from us. They'll try an' keep meh away from ya an'- and..."

She wiped away a silent tear as she paused a moment.

"Ah know that it'll kill meh if they do that. If they can'te accept ya..."

Remy's finger wiped away another tear before she could. His hands secured around her waist again as he pulled her closer into his embrace. Her body began to rumble with soundless sobs. It was a short while before her tears ceased and it was only then that Remy sought to move. He sat up in the sea of bed sheets that wrapped around them and pulled her with him. He made sure to lock her gaze within his as he trailed a hand down her cheek.

"What if we left?"

Her reaction didn't surprise him. Those emerald pools widened with shock which quickly turned to bemusement as she finally came to speak.

"W-what? Leave Bayville-? An' an' our teams?"

He nodded silent with a grave look set in stone across his face. His fingers idly began to twist a lock of her hair around his finger tips as he replied.

"Oui. If dey don't accept us...what we want..."

His fingers clasped her marriage finger as he spoke.

"I t'ink its about time dat we told dem _chére_. Dey need t' know about us."

His words caused her shoulders to slump as she turned away from his gaze. She raised a trembling hand to push away a lock of hair from her face, revealing a new pair of tears as they streaked down her pink-stained cheeks. On any other day he would've admired the look and wiped them away but this was serious. They needed to do this or their future couldn't go as planned. He didn't want to spend the rest of their lives married whilst living under separate roofs. Remy cupped her chin between his fingers and re-directed her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Dey love y' Rogue. I can't imagine dem sending _moi_ away if it hurt y' so much. Dey'd only be hurting demselves jus' as bad if dey did."

Rogue's already glossy eyes glazed over with new tears before she pulled him into her arms. He kissed away her tears with the promise of reassurance and pulled her close as they fell back into the comfort of the bed. The rain thundered through the afternoon sky outside as they lingered in each other's embrace. Their problems could be left alone for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Three days later...**_

It was after the second day of no calls or text messages that Remy became worried. Call him paranoid, call him needy, call him anything you dared, it didn't matter to him. After three weeks of being apart, he knew that she wouldn't avoid him like this. By the time the fourth day rolled by, he had called numerous times over, left more than enough messages in her inbox and finally decided that he had more than enough reason to check on her at the institute. Damning her anxieties about Wolverine catching him, he snuck into her room late one night. Though there was no sign that indicated she had up and left, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her bed lay untouched and neatly made, her desk scattered with various things like it always was while the residue smell of vanilla scented candles engulfed the room. Even his thieving skills couldn't pick up on anything out of the ordinary. Everything was as it always was in her room except for the fact that its usual occupant was no where to be seen.

Remy became almost fidgety with unease as he retraced his steps around the room. There were no notes hidden in their usual places. Whenever they planned to meet in her room and she suddenly had to cancel because of a mission, she would usually leave a note or a playing card in a crevice of her bookshelf to alert him to the change of plans. There were no such favours or tokens on this visit. The bookshelf stood bare save for its many books that cluttered its shelves. Remy's frustration was cut short however when the sudden noise of nearing footsteps caught his ears. Without a moment's hesitance, Remy slipped into the walk-in closet and disguised himself in the corner of one of the half-walls behind a thick, black coat. Light poured from the hallway as two figures stepped into the room. Remy caught one of the women's names immediately at the sounds of her voice. The other, a woman with a strong Boston accent, was a new voice to him. Emma and Kitty were in mid-conversation from what snippets he could catch.

"-she'll be alright, like, right Emma? I mean, she's never been the fainting kind... you- you don't think this could be serious do you?"

Remy's heart picked up the pace. There was only one obvious guess as to whom they were talking about, with _that_ tone of voice and in _Rogue's room_ no less. Remy watched from the shadows as Kitty pulled Rogue's pyjamas from underneath a pillow. Emma turned to the set of draws and began to pull out a few more essentials of track pants and long-sleaved shirts as she replied reassuringly.

"Don't worry Kitty, Doctor McCoy assured that she would be perfectly fine. I'm sure she's just over worked at the moment. Working hard with the new recruits lately must have caused this. You know, over stressed."

Remy felt the younger woman's emotions spiral between worry and new found assurance but barely acknowledged them as a fresh set of anxiety hit him hard and fast. _Rogue had a fainting spell? _He knew, from experience no less, that Rogue wasn't easy to take down let alone faint on account of overexertion.

"I hope you're right...she- ohmygosh,...I don't think I've ever seen Rogue like that before. Not even after that Apocalypse thing... She went like, totally pale faced- more than usual! And- and she just- just collapsed beside me! We didn't even start the training session!"

Despite the fear Kitty's description ignited in him, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief that Rogue hadn't been doing anything strenuous when she fainted. Now however, he needed to get down to the medical wing but _how_ he was supposed to do that, he hadn't the slightest clue. He waited until the two X-women left before sneaking out of Rogue's balcony.

He traced the darkness of the night and avoided the moon light as he made his way across the grounds. Having looking over the blueprints of the institute countless times before, it was easy to make his way around and actually know where he was going. After disabling the security system (if he broke it, it was sure to cause alarm or suspicion) it was easy to get into the deeper sanctum of the institute. Finding the elevator was no problem, neither was finding the right door. With the majority of the building's occupants asleep or else where, the lights in most of the hallways were switched off, allowing him to sneak through undetected and unseen by the security cameras. When he finally found the medical wing he was beckoned by a single, dimmed light from one of the few windows. In hurried stealth, he followed it like a moth to a flame. Though he was careful to keep silent, his heart rate began to soar as sweat marked his brow. Anxiety crashed down on him harder with each step until he came to the door. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the handle and gently pushed it open.

He released a deep held breath but his relief was washed out by anxiety once again when those emerald, blood-shot pools turned to meet his.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she had been waiting for him. As he approached her, she sat up in the medical bed and reached out for him with a neediness that scared him. His arms enveloped her as she clung to him as if for dear life. They sat there for what felt like an age as he whispered every kind of assurance he could put to words. Though he had no idea what was troubling her so much, he kept his questions until her hold on him relaxed. He gently pulled back and cupped the side of her face in his hand as he spoke.

"I heard y' _amis_ talking about y'. Dey said dat y' fainted b'fore a training session? What's all dat about _chére_?"

He felt her tremble in his arms as her heart began to pound between them. Her emotions were a turbulent storm. Anxiety turned to uncertainty, despair to joy. Her eyes flickered on the spot as she gradually raised her gaze to meet his. When she didn't speak, he urged her with a gesture of his eyes and the reassuring smooth of his hands. That didn't stop the anxiety from coursing through his own veins but at least it eased hers. Finally, she managed to rasp.

"Remy ah..."

She shook her head as a shaken sigh escaped her pale lips.

"Ah don't know how to- how t' tell ya this, ah really don't know..."

He quenched his own fears as he cupped her face between his hands and gently forced her to look at him. Gently, he whispered.

"Please _amour_, jus' tell _moi._ Whatever it is I need t' know _et_ I need t' know _now_."

Another sigh escaped her lips but it was shortly followed by a nervous chuckle. Remy's brow furrowed with confusion. Rogue wasn't known for such a reaction. His confusion was forgotten however when she finally spoke up. Joy unlike any other he had ever seen _or felt _through another flashed across those glossy green eyes as she replied.

"Ah'm pregnant."_**  
**_

The crisp spring air waft through the window in a pleasant breeze. After days of rain and clouded sky, it was a wonderful change to see the sky so blue. The warmth of the sun caught her two-toned curls, turning them to gold and silver as she shifted her gaze over the city horizon. A gentle sigh came between her lips as Rogue leant back against the window frame. Remy's apartment- _their apartment_ was unnoticeable in the mix of the city buildings of New York but inside it was as warm and welcoming as a picket-fence house in ol' Louisiana. The large glass windows exposed the room to the sun's caress while the warm cream drapes stood bathed in light. Rogue let her fingers trail lightly over the glass from where she sat on a windowsill bench. Remy didn't like it when she stood so close to the windows. Being raised thief since the ripe age of five had made him a little paranoid about being seen so openly. Nevertheless, she stole her chances when she could. Today was such a chance. A content sigh escaped her lips as she leant back into the embrace of the whitewood windowsill. Times had changed so quickly since she told Remy about the baby. Naturally, Remy had been overjoyed at the news. It still made her smile from time to time when she recalled his full reaction. After the shock had worn off and she explained that Hank had kindly (and discreetly) ran the tests only to find she was perfectly healthy and the baby was safe, his face had broken into the brightest smile imaginable. From then on it was just an on rush of Daddy-brained drabble that caused her to laugh and smile to herself. He was so excited about becoming a father and to be honest; it had come as a massive relief. She had grown anxious that he would not be happy about the news as there were a number of reasons to be unhappy about it. They were already planning to drop a bomb with the news of their engagement, throwing in an accidental pregnancy was like setting off a Nuclear bomb. A mushroom cloud would be visible from the institute grounds from miles away.

Rogue anxiously bit down on her lower lip. It was when her mind began to drift to the prospect of telling her family about Remy and the baby that she began to doubt whether telling them everything would be a good idea. She knew if she told one thing, she would have to tell the other. She could only hide the baby so long and if the X-Men, Logan especially, thought she was having a baby without even the prospect of getting married... Remy would be dead before she could begin to explain.

Rogue released her lower lip as a deep, forlorn sigh escaped but it was quick to turn to a yawn. She raised her hands above her head and tilted to one side, causing her spine to ripple audibly. As her body began to relax back into its previous position however, she felt a pair of familiar arms sneak around her waist and a bristled chin rest against her shoulder from behind. Warm hands began to trail circles into her flat stomach, causing a gentle smile spread across her lips. When she turned to face Remy, she found his red-on-black orbs caught the light, causing them to glow with warmth as he wordlessly picked her up so that he could sit in her place. He sat her back down into his lap and turned her head to capture her lips in a _'hello'_ kiss. When he was finished, they resumed a content silence and watched the horizon. A yawn stretched his mouth wide as he rested a hand possessively over her not-yet-swelled abdomen. He stroked it lovingly as he spoke.

"Y' been here long _ma amour_?"

She shook her head.

"Not too long. Things okay back at the base?"

He nodded onto the top of her head as he rested his chin there.

"M' free f' de rest o' de night. Y'?"

She smiled as she snuggled a little further into his arms.

"Free as bird darlin'."

"_Bon._"

With that, he picked her up and proceeded to carry her to their bedroom. He took more care than usual as he placed her down on the white sheets but that didn't stop her from roughly pulling him down with her and fastening her lips to his. A moment or two later, he was unfastening the buttons of his dress shirt that she had lazily clad herself in. He always had said that she looked better in his shirts than he did. Soon, they were both rid of their clothes and proceeded to take their time as he trailed his lips from her mouth, to her neck and below. His touch still managed to course fire over her skin no matter how many times they made love. Her fingers clung to his sweat-sleeked skin in a needy fashion as she sighed his name in euphoria. In turn, his fingers ran their own patterns over her flesh and from his mouth groans and sighs of her own name escaped. They wrote on the bed with fever and tenderness all twisted together, kissing and caressing each other's flesh to the point of being complete and overwhelmed. Remy made every effort to ensure her pleasure was satisfied but his own did not go un-wanting. That was an unsaid treasure Rogue carried than no other woman had. Women from his past had taken what he offered, never offering anything in return. With Rogue, she gave him love. She gave him everthing. He drank in her sighs of his name like running water and shivered involuntarily as her delicate hands brushed over his skin. Her kisses left him desperate for more as she whispered every assurance of love and devotion into his ears. The rhythm of her hips went in perfect time with his as she let him make love to her. A content smile spread across his lips as he lowered his head to kiss her forehead through those platinum white curtains. With her, he was home. He could lose his family, his friends and the trust of his Guild and all of it wouldn't matter at all. Because she was all that mattered. He watched as her kiss-swollen lips opened slightly to let out a low gasp of a moan, her eye-lids fluttered shut for a moment as her pleasure met its final peek. He kisses each eye-lid with a feather-soft brush of his lips before he let out a low moan of his own completion.

Spent, they collapsed into the gentle waves of white cotton, wrapped in each other's arms. Remy placed a gentle kiss to her abdomen before laying his weary head against her shoulder. Her delicate fingers trailed gently through his auburn hair as their hearts began to slow to a moderate pace.

After the long silence of afterglow faded, Remy lifted off of her and pulled her into the comfort of the pillows. He wrapped the bed sheets around them as he pulled her into his embrace. When sleep did not come however, Rogue took the moment to speak. Her voice was thick with exhaust as she whispered.

"Ya know ah love ya more than anythin', raght Remy?"

He tightened his hold around her as he kisses the back of her neck. A silent, rough sigh escaped Remy as he grazed his fingertips over the exposed flesh of her arm.

"'Course I do _amour_."

Though he could not see her face, he knew she was smiling that dreamy smile she always wore when she was tired and close to slumber. But as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared with the slight rise and fall of her chest. His warm breath tickled the nape of her neck as she replied softly with a disheartened sigh.

"We have t' tell 'em soon. It won't beh long b'fore ah start t' show."

A moment passed before a forlorn sigh blew through his lips. She felt him shift slightly as he pulled her by the waist to come a little closer to him. His tired, sleep-rusted voice murmured into her shoulder.

"I know."

Rogue closed her eyes. Her hand slapped lightly against the firm cotton of the bedspread as she sighed.

"They're not gonna beh happy about it...they're gonna take it the wrong way."

His own despondent sigh was quick to follow before he replied.

"We'll work somet'ing out _chére_. Dey may need some time _non? _I know it won't be easy_ mais_ dey have t' know._"_

She nodded mutely as she turned around in her place to face him. His eyes glowed in the late afternoon sunlight as she laced her fingers between his. It was moments like these that not even the most daunting of news could ruin. A gentle smile spread across her lips and he returned it similarly before the pull of sleep shut his eyes. She remained awake as the smile across her face became half-hearted and anxious once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A week later..._

Rogue let out a small sigh as she stepped out of the bathroom. The flushing toilet did nothing to ease her misery as the after-taste of that morning's breakfast mingled with her morning-sickness blues. Six weeks pregnant was no mile-stone but it certainly felt like one. She hadn't suffered morning sickness _once_ until _after _Hank ran the first check up. Now she was sick after nearly every meal. A sickened frown marred her face as she pressed a gloved hand to her abdomen. Taking note of the empty hallway, she turned to her gaze to the offending belly and whispered.

"Ya plan on makin' this hard now do ya?"

Despite her mockery of sarcasm in her voice, a light smile played across her lips as she stroked her abdomen lovingly. However, she was forced to shift her hand to her side as the sound of quick footsteps interrupted her. She turned her head down the hallway only to catch a familiar sight. It was a rare occasion for Scott Summers to be out of uniform these days. Ever since Jean had died, he was nothing but training sessions and missions. Not even the Professor could get him to slow down. Upon spotting her, Scott came to a stop before her. His ruby-quartz shades did nothing to hide the stern look across his face as he spoke.

"Are you busy?"

Rogue gave a bemused frown.

"Uh- not raght now, why? Is somethin' wrong-?"

She barely voiced her concern before_ Fearless Leader_ cut her off in his vast reply.

"There's a mission I need you, Kitty, Emma, Logan and Sam to carry out this afternoon. There is a jewel- one of Apocalypse's that the Professor believes is being targeted by the Acolytes..."

As he began to go into the deeper details of the mission, Rogue felt her stomach do a terrified jolt as panic seeped in. She was going to meet Remy that afternoon for an early dinner at the apartment and going on a mission _now_ was...well it was risky to say the least. Rogue made to interject Scott's re-count of the mission plan with the excuse that she has plans afterall however she was quick to realise that her excuse wasn't strong enough to convince Scott as his stern look rivaled one of Logan's. He folded his arms across his black-leather clad torso as he replied icily.

"I'm sorry Rogue, but with Storm's team in Japan and the Professor in Washington, I need all the numbers I can get. You'll have to cancel your plans."

"But-"

He was already telling her to be down in the jet hanger by five and walking down the corridor to scold a couple of students running around the halls. Her one-worded protest fell of deaf ears as he began to yell at the pair of boys causing the commotion. Rogue let out a deep breath as anxiety furrowed her brow. However her anxieties were put on hold when she thought of an idea.

"_Only one man can get meh outta this..."_

Her hopes were guttered as soon as she stepped into Hank's empty laboratory. She had hoped with Hank's perscription (and secret knowledge of her _delicate_ condition) she might have had a ledgible way of getting out of the mission. A defeated sigh escaped her as she made her way towards the Doctor's cluttered looking desk. Multi-coloured post-its littered a note board on the above wall but Rogue knew that if Hank was away from the insititute or just the lab itself, he'd leave a post-it on his computer screen. Sure enough, a bright pink post-it read _'Gone to the city, shall return around 6pm.' _A slightly frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she re-placed the post-it to the screen. With her first plan shot-through, she decided upon plan-B. Rogue pulled out her cellphone from her jeans pocket and dialed the familiar number. After several unanswered rings however, she tore it away from her ear with a frustrated growl.

'_Damn it Remy!'_

With both her counter-plans shot through, Rogue stomped her way back to her room to get ready. She could handle a simple mission against the Acolytes right? Besides, chances were, she would run into Remy. He'd be furious that she came but even so he would do everything in his power to keep her safe on the battlefield; just like always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile..._

Remy let out a frustrated sigh as he finished buckling up his metal-plated boots. It was really just not his day. First he had been stuck all morning training Acolyte-wannabes (or _'babysitting'_ as he called it) and now he was to help supervise a couple of new recruits in their first mission. _Thankfully,_ he wasn't going to be alone. Piotr and Sabretooth had been rigged into the _excursion _to ensure that if the new recruits failed, they would at least get the job done. It wasn't how Remy would choose to go about the job. He was _thief_, of course he would know better than to send a bunch of inexperienced _teenagers_ and a feral Cat to _steal a jewel._ If he could have his way, he would've gone after the jewel himself and be back within the hour. He wouldn't have to cancel dinner with his fiancée. But Magneto was the boss and whatever he said simply _went_. The fact that he would have to cancel a perfectly care-free evening with his fiancée wasn't an excuse he was likely to use anyway. On that thought, Remy reach for his cell phone. He was barely beginning to type a text when his trained ears caught heavy footsteps outside. Remy slipped the silver cell phone into one of his many pockets as Victor Creed entered the locker room. Looking just as feral as ever, he snarled grumpily.

"We're ready to leave Runt. Magneto wants us at the Museum before the X-Men start pokin' their noses in."

Remy felt the silent phone vibrate against his hip-bone as Creed spoke. Thankfully however, while he remained cool and un-moving, Victor took no heed of the disturbance. He merely grunted a short growl and stepped out of the room. Once Victor's heavy footsteps fell on deaf ears, Remy pulled the phone out of his pocket and slid it open. Rogue's name- _"Ma amour"_ appeared across the black screen. He replied her missed call with a quick text saying he wouldn't make it and not to wait up for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I, like, so don't see why we have to stand around like this. Can't we, like, just take it back to the institute and keep it safe _there?"_

Rogue droned out Kitty's complaints as she continued to pace her position behind the glass case. The jewel, a cluster of gold, rounded cubes and blue sapphires, was a sight to behold. Frankly however, Rogue couldn't agree more with Kitty's plan but seeing as Scott was _insistant_ on remaining here with the necklace, it seemed the mission wasn't to guard it, but to fight for it. Rogue only hoped that she could keep from being a key-player in the battle without being a casualty to her team.

"Oh do be quiet Shadowcat, it's difficult enough trying to pick up life-forms in diamond form as it is. I don't need your whinning to accompany it."

Rogue gave an amused smirk as Kitty and Emma stared daggers at each other. Emma Frost had been a precarious addition to the team, what with her former allegiances being tied in with the infamous Hellfire Club some years ago. And though she and Kitty were constantly at disgreement for one reason or another, she had proven herself to be a valueable team member. Rogue had to admit that despite her clashes with Kitty, she wasn't half bad when she wanted to be.

"Rogue, Emma, can you do a sweep of the perimeter?"

With Fearless Leader's orders, the two women stepped out of the grand oak doors of the room and began to check the outter rooms of the third floor. The Museum was a building of grand stature, like all other Museums, thus had its own secrets and shadows that were ideal for enemies to hide in. Even with a telepath, there was a chance that the Acolytes could get in unnoticed until they wanted to be noticed. Thus the double-checks that Scott had them take every hour.

Once out of ear shot, the two women fell into a comfortable silence. However it was short lived.

"I must say, I'm surprised you're even here Rogue dear."

Rogue stopped abruptly. Her brow furrowed with confusion.

"Excuse meh?"

Emma pretended to scrutinize her perfected french-tip nails as she replied in an all too casual and cool tone of voice.

"Well, being in your condition I would have thought you would opt out of a mission like this."

Emma had the odd satisfaction of watching as the Southern Spitfire's mouth fell open in shocked disbelief. She remained that way a few more moments before she was able to close her mouth again. After gulping some air, she managed a reply.

"How- how long have ya known?"

"About you're _bun in the oven _or the fact you've got a devilish Acolyte for a fiancée?"

Rogue's mouth hung open a moment before she gulped another silent breath of air. Meekly, she replied.

"Both ah guess."

Emma shrugged in an all too casual manner as they continued on their sweep of the long corridor.

"Oh a little while I suppose. You were projecting some..._tell-tale_ dreams a couple of weeks ago. It was hard not to notice and piece a few things together. I must ask though, when is it do plan on _officially_ telling the rest of us about your _secret life_?"

Rogue felt a world of relief and pressure come over her at once as she let out a sigh and a shrug.

"Honestly, ah'm not-"

Her answer was cut short by the muffled sound of explosions coming from behind the doors they had come through. Both women turned in time to watch as one of the tall, heavy oak doors was blasted off its hinges only to land with a slam against the marble floor. White smoke and the dulled flash of optic blasts and blazes of fire could be seen through the half-open doorway. The floor rumbled beneath them, causing both women to lose their footing. Emma was helping Rogue to her feet again when Emma's communicator yelled Scott's voice.

"_Emma! Rogue! We need you back here NOW! –zrk-"_

Rogue and Emma gave similar, wary looks towards each other before they began to jog towards the doors. They continued their unspoken conversation through telepathy as Emma took on a diamond form.** (1)**

"_Are you sure you should be coming? It's not going to be a tidey game of chess in there-"_

"_Ah'll keep to the sidelines if ya'll can keep meh outta the battle."_

"_Very well then. Keep by me and I'll try and keep you both safe."_

Rogue gave a thankful smile and a nod to the White Queen's uncharacteristic act of kindness before they slipped into the room and into the battlefield. The grand room resembled a wasteland of rubble and smoke. At least a half a dozen Acolytes- _new _Acolytes were scattered across the grand room as they held their own against the X-Men. From a distance, Rogue could see that Kitty was now in possession of the jewelled necklace and was currently dodging laser blasts from a lithe looking woman. The rest of the team was scattered, fighting off their uneven numbers with brute strength and claws. Rogue and Emma's entrance did not go unnoticed for long as a young male Acolyte appeared before them. He raised an unclenched hand before him in a tell-tale sign of telekinesis but Emma was evidently already prepared. With a litheness her shiny, diamond form did not show, she jumped and landed a direct kick to his hand. It posed enough distraction so Rogue could come up behind him and touch his cheek with an un-sheathed hand. He fell to the ground with a pained groan as Rogue took a step back. Emma's diamond, colourless eyes shone with concern as she wavered slightly on the spot. Telepathically she replied.

"_Are you sure using your powers in your condition-"_

"_Ah'm pregnant Emma. Not disabled."_

Emma gave an amused smile before they set off to get to Kitty. Rogue kept to the sidelines and let Emma handle any up-coming threats as they made their way across rubble and debris. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of red-on-black eyes watched from the shadows near the doorway. His eyes pulsed with anxiety and disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw her. His eyes had widened considerably when she appeared through the smoke with that Frost woman close beside her. When she had taken out that new recruit he had just about had a heart-attack. His anxieties soon turned to anger as he made his way stealthily towards her. She was in _no condition_ to be on a mission let alone one with a battle in its midsts. He chose his timing carefully as the two women came to a wall that had been rendered to a hill of rubble and metal. He swiftly wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her behind a large piece of wall. He turned her around to face him as he spoke.

"_Chére_ what are y' doing here? Are y' crazy? Dis ain't no place f' y' now-"

His voice was thick with disapproval but somehow the worry he posessed managed to stream just a strong. Rogue made an apologetic face, a rare occasion indeed, as she replied.

"Ah didn't have a choice! Besides, ah didn't think it would get this crazy- Ah-"

She was cut off when the floor beneath them began to tremble and them along with it. Above, the ceiling cracked and a few heavy shards fell just over their heads. They would've hit them both had Remy not skillfully pushed them out of harm's way. The heavy plastering and rubble fell not three feet away from where they lay on the floor. Dusting themselves off, Remy pulled them both to their feet only to wisk her away to a more secluded spot in the debris and away from the fighting. His hands trembled slightly as he enveloped them around her gloved hands. Her engagement ring nudged his fingertip from beneath the fabric as he spoke.

"Y' have t' stay out o' de fighting Rogue. I want y' t' find a safe place _et_ stay dere until its over. _D'accord_?"

Though she opened her mouth to begin a protest, Remy raised a finger and pressed it against her lips. Silenced, she let out a defeated sigh and nodded in agreement. A ghost of a smile spread across his lips before he pulled her close and pressed it against her lips in a kiss.

"_Soyez sûr de mon amour."_ (Be safe my love)

"Be careful Remy."

He kissed her briefly, one last time.

"_Toujours."_ (Always)

Though he was reluctant to do so, he let her go and with one final glance, he stepped back into the battle. Rogue watched him from the sidelines for what felt like a lifetime but was in fact only a couple of minutes before a new familiar face appeared quite literally from the rubble. Kitty's head was followed swiftly by her body as she phased through the debris to stand at her side. Dirt and a bit of dry blood smudged her face as she approached her, the jewelled necklace laced between her fingers.

"Ro-Rogue you- you have to get this to the Institute! Scott ordered it- You have to get it to safety. If, like, they get it- Mag-"

Rogue saw the opportunity like a ray of light from above. If she could sneak away unnoticed with the necklace and return to the institute, she and the baby would be out of the crossfire. She cut Kitty in her babblings as she whispered roughly.

"Don't worry 'bout explainations Kitty, ah'll get it back to the institute, you gonna beh okay here?"

Kitty nodded and without further ado, she handed her the necklace and phased through the opposite wall and back into the fight. Rogue carefully made her way around the boundaries of the broken room towards the main exit. Unfortunately however, her leave did not go unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy had just about had enough of this. He had seen the _chaton (Kitten)_ take off with the necklace not two minutes ago and not one of the new recruits (or what was left of them) had taken notice. He had just given Scott Summers a few hands of cards when he caught sight of Kitty from the corner of his eye. He watched as she disappeared through the mountain of rubble only to appear not thirty seconds later with- Remy's face loosened to a blank look. Anxiety pulsed through his veins as he watched Rogue- with the necklace in hand- make a run for the main doorway...and the bulky figure of a new recruit, _Demolition_, following not ten feet behind.

Remy made to follow in hot persuit but was almost literally cut short by a familiar set of claws. He barely had the chance to jump out of the way as Wolverine made another clawed swipe for his head. The stocky man growled dangerously as they both took defensive stances. On another occasion, Remy would've taken up his offer but right now his Rogue needed him and there wasn't time for theatricals. He lowered his extended bow-staff half way to ease a sense of good-will as he spoke.

"I don't want t' fight wit' y' Wolverine. Dere be more important t'ings t' attend to."

Wolverine sneared and growled his response.

"What are you yappin' about Gumbo?"

"Rogue be in danger _mon ami_. Dat _homme- Demolition._ He followed her out into de hallway. Y' need t' get t' her b'fore he does-"

"What makes you think I'll believe that?"

Remy was never a man to beg but desperate times called for desperate measures. With a power only his unusual eyes could muster, he gave the best sincere, pleading look.

"I'm beggin' y' _homme_. Jus' help moi save _dem_."

That did it. Logan's scowl fell off to a blank look of shock but it was swiftly contorted with suspicion.

"_Them-?"_

It was then, without much need for explaination or words that the two men came to a mutual agreement. They just didn't know it at the time. Without anything else to say, the two men ran into action. They followed the broken trail to the doorway and followed the route of the hallway, as they turned the next bend however, a new sight appeared before them. Demolition stood with his back turned and his hands raised towards the sky. Across the long entrance hall stood Rogue with her back to the wall. Both men watched with silent horror as the floor began to rumble beneath their feet, becoming increasingly louder and unstable with each passing second. It was when the floor began to crack under their feet that they realised what was happening. Both turned in time to watch as Rogue clung to the wall for dear life. The floor beneath her feet crumbled until she was standing on a feeble ledge of marble and metal. Remy cried out to her at the top of his lungs as the floor continued to cave into itself. He tried to make a run for it but Logan's arms kept him in place as he locked him in a determined hold. He struggled and screamed for her to no avail. Smoke and dust took to the air but it didn't clutter his vision as he watched in horror as Rogue fell from the crumbling ledge. The rest of the floor was quick to follow as it crumbled to the second floor.

A unsettling silence broke over the remains of the museum's third level. Dust rose into the air in puffs of smoke as sparks erupted from torn wires in the walls. The silence was brought to an abrupt end when a man's devestated cry echoed through the halls. A single name burst from his lips and continued to again and again as he climbed down the hillside of stone and metal debris. He took no notice of his teammates or the X-Men as they watched and followed at a shell-shocked pace. Only Logan ran at the same pace as the Cajun as he stumbled over the wreckage.

"_ROGUE!_ Rogue, -answer me! _Chére_ please, jus'- jus' wait, jus' wait I get y' out!"

He pulled away large chunks of stone as he dug into the debris with a fierceness only a desperate man could manage. Jagged edges cut at his hands and shreaded his gloves but he didn't care. Hot tears streamed down his defined cheeks as he continued to dig and yell her name as he went. Logan and the others wordlessly began to help. It went on for what felt like a lifetime but was scarcely over a several minutes, all of which found nothing but Remy didn't stop. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_ stop until she was safe and sound in his arms. He was in the middle of what must have been the hundreth attempt when he felt a rough hand rest firmly against his shoulder. A familiar but strangely tender voice spoke from behind.

"Wait a minute bub."

Enraged by the very idea, Remy's efforts doubled as he continued to dig but he was stopped again. This time it was by the rough tug of his trench coat collar. Logan shushed him roughly and shushed all of them to be quiet as he glare over the mountain of rubble. After a few moments of stilled silence, Logan let go of Remy's collar and climbed further up the mountain's marred face. He knelt down for a moment only to yell for Gambit to come quickly as he began to tear through the rubble with his bare hands. Remy and Logan dug like their very lives depended on it. The hole grew deeper with each second until finally, they struck gold. A delicate, gloved hand peeked out from the debris. Remy cried out her name as he pushed away the rubble from her unmoving hand. Not quick enough, the two men pulled her unmoving body from the deep and into Remy's shaking lap. For a while, he just sat there rocking her in his arms as he cried. Tears soaked his face as he sobbed her name. The X-Men could do nothing but stare as their enemy pulled their beloved team mate into a heart-breaking embrace.

Remy cupped the side of her face with a trembling hand as he begged for her to wake.

"P-please _ma amour_- don't- don't y' leave_ moi _like dis- Don't go where I can't follow-_ si vous plait ma coeur, ma vie. Je n'ai rien si je n'ai pas de vous..." _(please my love, my life. I don't have anything if I don't have you)

He tentively brushed the dirty white strands from her un-waking eyes. A sob trembled through his throat as he continued to rock her in his arms, tears clouded his vision while the will to live practically drained from him like blood from a wound. As his own defeat neared, he leant forward to rest his forehead against hers.

But then he heard it.

That ever so slight sound that escaped her pale, bruised lips.

Almost hesitantly, he raised his head only to watch with re-newed life as her eyes fluttered on the spot. A moment later, she began to take short breaths of air and a pained moan escaped her lips. The world seemed brighter for one glorious moment when her eyes slowly opened, revealing those bright emerald eyes that caught his like a moth to a flame. A full blown smile of relief and love spread across his lips. With trembling fingers, he stroked the side of her face.

"Y' wouldn't dare leave _moi _behind like dat now would y' _ma belle_?"

Her brow furrowed with confusion and un-spoken pain. Rogue opened her mouth to say something but only pained rasps of air managed to take form. Remy hushed her gently as he felt the others move around them in haste. He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly before replying.

"Y' jus' stay awake _chére_. We get y' t' Hank _d'accord?_"

Again, Rogue tried to voice something but this time all it did was render her to choked sobs. Tears swelled in her eyes as she reached out for his hand with her trembling one. He watched with growing worry as she took his hand and shifted it away from her face...to land on her abdomen. His eyes followed her directions only to come upon a hope-quenching sight.

Even with the black material of her uniform, he could still recognise the stain of blood. _Her blood._

Hours turned to lifetimes as the night turned to the early hours of day. However the sun's touch could not reach the depths of the medical bay in the underground of the Institute or its occupants. They remained in the neon-light as they waited outside the closed medical room. A cold silence had grown, one that would better fit a cemetary than a group of anxious family and friends. Most of the few who sat rooted to the ground sat in silence while they watched Logan pace the hallway with an unnaturally gentle stride. The silence was suddenly brought to a pause when a small, soprano voice spoke up.

"Is Rogue going to be okay Stormy?"

A little boy, one of the few younger students of the institute, looked up at the chocolate skinned woman's face with glossy yellow eyes. The Weather Witch barely had the strength to tell him that she would be alright as new tears streamed down and washed away her feeble smile.

In the medical room, a similar silence passed between its two occupants. While one was induced by sleep, the other was induced by a silent mourning that tore slowly at his heart. Abscentmindedly, Remy stroked the back of his lover's hand as she slept on in her drug-induced slumber. She had been patched and cleaned up, sedated and clothed in a flimsy medical dress but there were cuts and bruises that ran deeper than mere flesh. Remy let out a shaky sigh as he stared intently at her face. Cuts and bruises blemished her pale flesh but even so, she was the most beautiful thing in the room. A forlorn smile spread across his lips as he raised her hand and kissed it tenderly. He couldn't bring himself away from her, not to get cleaned up, not to get some rest and certainly not to answer any of the X-Men's pending questions.

They could wait.

They could _all _wait.

"Remy?"

He barely tilted his head towards the Doctor in the doorway.

"Might I have a word in my office?"

After a moment or two, Remy nodded and stiffly stood from the chair beside the bed. He stopped only to press a kiss to his fiancée's forehead before following the doctor into the next room. As soon as the door shut closed behind them, Remy spoke. His voice was still rough from overuse.

"Is it- Will she...?"

He could barely put the words to form even in his own head. He knew what the damage was but the need to ask was still there. Remy let out a deep sigh as he ran an exhausted hand over his face. Hank gave a sympathetic sigh as he reached out to rest a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I am truly sorry my friend. I wish there was something more I could do but-"

Remy raised a hand to silence him, followed shortly by his glossy red-on-black gaze. He wiped away new tears as he replied painfully in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Y' did what y' could Hank. I can't t'ank y' enough f' dat."

Hank's heart practically shattered at the honest sincerity in those red-on-black pools. Hank squeezed Remy's shoulder firmly as he replied gently.

"She will recover Remy but it will take time...it will take time for _both _of you to heal again."

Remy nodded mutely and offered a feeble smile but it was barely able to be called that. Unable to say anything more, Remy turned to leave but was caught by Hank's voice a second time.

"You two have a whole life ahead of you my young friend. There...there will be time for more children."

Though Hank's words meant to inspire hope, they only dragged Remy further into certain despair. He said nothing as he stepped back into the other room...to find a pair of glossy emerald eyes watching him from across the room. After what felt like an eternity of staring, a frail, bandaged hand lifted from the bed and she reached out for him. He was at her side within an instant. He held her outstretch hand between his as he leant forward to kissed her forehead as new, choked sobs trembled through her frail body. He murmured every kind of assurance of love and comfort in both French and English as she feebly clung to him and continued to sob into his chest.

Hours later, Remy woke to find Rogue asleep in his arms. A single tear trailed down her cheek even in her slumber. As he wiped it away and kissed the side of her head, he whispered softly.

"We'll be okay _chére_. I promise, we will..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Epilogue**_

The summer breeze blew at a gentle pace and rustled through the green tree tops with an almost tender nature. Below one such oak tree, a couple lay tangled in each other's embrace. The man's tanned, long arms wrapped securely around his wife's small waist while his chin rested ontop of her head. As they lounged across the checkered picnic rug, their gazes followed the two small figures that played in the playground not too far away. The little boys sat in the sand with a pair of brightly coloured trucks in their hands as they made car noises of their own. Their imaginations took flight in the little sand dunes and toy trucks as their parents watched from afar. Their high-pitched laughter caught the air in quick bouts until the younger of the two picked a handful of sand and with a gleeful giggle threw it over his brother's head. The eldest brother coughed and spluttered as the sand got in his mouth and itched in his auburn hair. A high-pitched shriek escaped his lips before he began to berate his little brother in bouts of French and English. However his scolding was put to a stop when his father's warning voice called from across the park.

"Olivier James LeBeau, do y' want _Pére_ t' come over dere?"

The four year-old was instantly silenced for a moment before he called back in a tell-tale tone.

"_Mais_ Jacques put sand on m' head!"

"Den y' come et tell_ Pére _or _Maman_ _d'accord_ ? Y' don't go yellin' at y' _petite frère_ Ollie."

The exuberant natured boy was quick to lose his guilty expression and gain a bright smile as he called back loudly.

"Okay Pére! _Je suis desole!_ Ah stop now!" (I am sorry!)

Remy gave a reassuring smile towards his eldest son but it was interrupted by a familiar, soft chuckle from below him. Looking down, he gave his wife a bemused smile.

"_Quoi?_" (what?)

Rogue merely chuckled again as she stared up at him with bright eyes and a light smile. Even after four years of parenthood, the looks he made when he was scolding or praising their children still managed to amuse her to no end. A mockery of a stern look spread across his features as he caught wind of her mood.

"Now what seems t' be so amusing t' y' _hmm_?"

"Nothin' darlin'. Jus' watchin' ya at work is all."

A third light chuckle escaped her lips as his mouth came down on hers in a gentle kiss. After a particularly long moment of kissing, they returned their gazes to the two exuberant boys playing in the sand box. A gentle silence encased them for a few minutes before Remy spoke up. His voice rumbled down her spine in a pleasant manner, just as it always had as he spoke.

"_Chére?"_

"Hmm?" She answered softly.

A concerned look spread across Remy's face. After nearly seven years of marriage, he had come to memorise every kind of answer she was capable of making. Each one spoke a different tone and only he could read them. It was as if they shared a secret language, a dialect only they could understand. He hesitated before answering in a careful whisper.

"Y' know what day it is _oui_?"

Though he could not see it, he could practically feel the shine in her eyes falter slightly as she continued to watch their boys. Olivier had begun an assault of tickles on his little brother and their laughter rang clear like the sweetest water throughout the otherwise empty playground. A saddened sigh escaped Rogue as she watched them. No matter how many years passed, she couldn't help but imagine a third child playing amongst her two boys. A vision of auburn hair and red-on-black eyes (or green, somedays) would dance across her dreams and across her waking eyes from time to time, but when she woke or blinked again, it was gone. She often scolded herself for having such dreams. Today however, she couldn't help but allow such a temptation. It was the seventh anniversary of the day they lost their first child. Though she had barely carried the child two months, losing that child had been just as harsh and devestating as if they had lost it at full term. What had started as a way to distract themselves from their loss had become a day of rememberance. Every year on this day they would go somewhere quiet and bring their boys along with them. But even the sweetest distraction could not sway the loss completely from their minds.

A small smile graced Rogue's lips as she watched Jacques hand Olivier a blue truck in offering. His bright green eyes shone with unguarded love and trust that only a child could muster and it brought an abundance of warmth to her heart. Her boys were the light in her life and most of the time she could burry her grief with the smiling faces of her two angels. Speaking of which, Olivier had just taken the blue truck from his brother when Jacques reached for his unguarded yellow one. Posessively, Ollie dropped the blue one and stole back the yellow one. His red-on-black eyes glowed slightly as he glared at his little brother. Though his eyes mirrored his father's in colour and shape, they were far too adorable to be as intimidating. Well, at least not _yet._ A soft chuckle hummed through Rogue's chest as she watched Jacques offer the blue truck once more.

Remy was set at ease as he grazed a thumb over Rogue's bare hand. He shifted and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and wiped away the last of her silent tears before turning back to watch their boys.

Life was finally at ease.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**The END **_

_**Rather bitter-sweet I know but I've been dying to write something like this. REVIEW!**_

_**I've edited as many mistakes as I could find! **_

_**-Gams **_

I know Emma Frost, in the comics, can't use her telepathy when she's in diamond form but I thought that was kinda lame so I left it out.


	11. Ice Cream

_**The title is simple; Ice Cream**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the usual dribble; X-Men are Marvel property.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ice Cream**_

The late night hour engulfed the Institute in darkness while the majority of its occupants lay sleeping and, in some cases, snoring. It was in this late night hour however that one of the institute's residents decided to emerge from slumber and stumble down the stairs at a sleepy pace. Remy scratched the back of his head in a sleepy daze as each step seemed to catch his feet, yawning widely as his unusual eyes stared into the crisp darkness. However it was when he reached the main hallway that a new sight caught his attention. His eyes winced at the sudden sliver of light from the kitchen doorway but were quick to readjust as he made his way at a stealthy pace down the hall. With his consciousness renewed, he took care with his sock-clad footsteps as he approached the slightly ajar door. The gentle sound of the radio playing caught his ears before the figure did but he recognised both almost instantly.

Rogue was a woman he could not for the life of him _not _recognise even from behind. He smirked at the thought. _'Probably better from b'hind.' _Her unmistakable hourglass shape sat atop a kitchen bar stool as she leant against the bench top with her elbows. He struggled to see what was occupying her attention but his struggles were forced to a halt when her Southern Drawl caught his ears.

"Ah think ya losin' it Cajun. Heard ya comin' down the hallway."

Caught, busted, and various other terms came to mind but he masked them behind a confident smirk and a chuckle. Without further ado, he stepped into the kitchen's spot light. As he passed her by to sit on a bar stool opposite her, his eyes beheld the object of her attentions. A large tub of vanilla ice cream sat before her while she dug at it with a nimble spoon. She continued to ignore his stare, choosing instead to continue eating in silence as a new song began on the radio. He continued to smirk as he replied her earlier remark.

"A way t' cut a homme down _chére_."

Those circles of jade rolled as they always did at his suave comments but he took little notice. His eyes were far too preoccupied by the way she attentively devourer each spoonful of ice cream. The way she turned the spoon on its front to wipe the last of the vanilla off was beginning to make him drool. And he was a _chocolate_ man! It wasn't quite a raunchy, male fantasy but it was definitely an attractive point. He made a mental note to come down at odd hours of the night more often. If this was the show he got, he'd bring popcorn. He shook himself mentally. '_Maybe not popcorn.' _It was on the subject of food (and Rogue) that his stomach made a slight rumbling noise. The intended action was obviously put. He ventured to one of the small draws and pulled out a large spoon before seating himself back on the bench stool. However, when he attempted to slip the spoon into the mountain of vanilla, the tub was shifted out of his reach. He gave a bemused look and made sure to pout as he caught her scowling gaze. He pouted a little more.

"Didn't y'_ Mére_ ever tell y' t' share when y' were a _petite fille_?" (mother, little girl)

Rogue gave another roll of her eyes as she replied grouchily with a side dish of sarcasm.

"Mah Mama's a terrorist, of course she didn't!"

Remy gave a casual shrug.

"Fair enough. Mais, let Remy have some non? Sharin' be a nice t'ing y' know."

Rogue did that same, tantalizing gesture with the spoon as she wiped it clean. Her scowl remained as she replied just as casually as his shrug.

"Ah never said ah was nahce, Cajun."

He chuckled lightly as he replied in a mockery of a scolding tone.

Y' can't eat all dat by y' self."

"Wanna bet?" She challenged.

As she raised a new spoonful to her lips, she caught his gaze as if to say 'Just watch me.' Now we all know Remy was not a man to back away from a challenge but it wasn't the kind she had intended. The spoon was about an inch from her open mouth when Remy's hand swiftly reached through the air and grasped her covered arm. With a grace impossible for any other man, he slipped the spoonful into his mouth. He had the great satisfaction of seeing her face light up in astonishment only for it to turn to a light glower as he licked his lips dry. His charming smirk did nothing for her as her glare thickened.

"Thief," She called him in taunt.

A light chuckle escaped him as he _cleaned_ her spoon and handed it back.

"Re-formed t'ief if y' will, _chére_."

Again those pools of green turned like clock-work but the matter was forgotten with the rise of a full spoon; his spoon. Being the man he was (or the food dispenser all men were) Remy had vouched for a full spoon instead of the dainty dessert spoon Rogue had sported. Rogue made sure to fill the spoon to the brim, just enough to fit her mouth at full. As she raised it slowly to her mouth, she caught his gaze and held it as she lingered the spoon between their faces. Taking the bait, more out of curiosity than stupidity, Remy reached forward to catch the spoonful in his mouth only for her to suddenly jerk the spoon forward before he was ready. After moments of silent surprise on his part, Rogue's laughter filled the room as Remy began to wipe the smudged ice cream off his mouth and chin. He turned to find Rogue was still pink-faced and chuckling by the time he was finished. He gave a light glower as he replied her half-hidden smile.

"Y' a cruel _femme chére_." (woman)

She grinned like the cat that got the cream, in an almost literal sense.

"An' _that_ was the easiest trap ya've ever fallen for."

Remy couldn't help but grin ever so slightly. Okay, so he had fun making her laugh. What's a little ice cream on the kisser? He moved towards the nearby sink and let the water run as he began to wipe the stickiness from his hands. However her words stopped him short from finishing.

"Hold it there sugah- ya missed a spot."

He had merely two seconds to turn before the most unlikely thing happened. Without his knowledge, she had climbed half-way onto the bench top and leant forward before he could react. He watched in silent amazement as her full, pink lips closed over his chin and actually sucked a spot of ice cream clean off his skin. He was still too stunned to react properly by the time she pulled back with that Cheshire Cat smile across her lips. After a few more moments, he managed to raise one curious brow at her as he spoke. He had to clear his throat before the words could actually come out.

"Since when can y' do dat?"

To his delight and confusion, she merely grinned and blushed pink at the same time. She bit down lightly on her lower lip as she replied.

"Does it really matter?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ten Minutes later...**_

Logan let out a grunt as he scratched the back of his head. Heightened senses or not, he was beginning to feel the strain of exhaust as he made his last nightly round about the institute. He was about to cut the round short and head up the stairs when the muffled sound of hushed laughter and chuckles caught his sensitive ears. With his brow knitted with confusion, Logan made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. The sight that met him was surprising if not bizarre. One dark brow rose before he barked from the open kitchen door.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

The two Southerners pulled back from each other and turned their heads like deer in the headlights...with vanilla ice cream smudged all over their mouths. Remy and Rogue attempted to wipe away the ice cream from their mouths but it was a futile attempt.

Logan simply rolled his eyes and left. He didn't even _want _to know. It could wait till morning.

**-Fin!-**

**Wasn't that light and cute? Haven't done anything like that in...Well years.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
